Accidently In Love
by Xx.PefectlyxImperfectXx
Summary: Jack Mercer the famous bad boy of the school. Katie Taylor one of the many preps. Also the exact opposite of Jack. He like's hard core rock and roll. She like's to do ballet. Jack starts to fall for her but the one thing he wants everybody says he can't h
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

"Katie, We're seniors! Can you believe it?" Katie's best friend Morgan said as they walked towards their lockers in the high school.

"No, it feels like just yesterday I moved into this city." Katie stated.

Katie Taylor was from Australia. She moved here with her father after her parents were divorced; Her brother still lives with her mom back home. This was her second year here. Her father moved here because he wanted to build some attractions that would attract people to this city and make it popular.

Morgan laughed as they grabbed their books and headed for first period.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Morgan asked. Katie wasn't paying attention she was looking throughout the hallway. Until she saw the one badass punk of the school. Jack Mercer. He was a senior; He never really talked to her that much. Katie was a 16-year-old senior; she skipped sophomore and junior year. Those grade levels were too easy.

Jack Mercer was leaning against his locker talking with his band mates John and Chris.

"Damn, another year at this forsaken prison." Chris stated slamming his locker.

"I think we should ditch the rest of the year and go off to New York." John stated.

"Yeah, what do you think Jack?" Chris asked agreeing with John.

"Nah, I can't, my ma wants to at least see me graduate." Jack said walking away from his locker.

OoOoOoOo

"Katie are you there? Please tell me I'm not talking to myself." Morgan said turning to face Katie

"Katie! Hello? What are you starring at?" Morgan asked looking in Katie's direction.

"Forget about it Katie." Morgan said. Katie suddenly turned away from locking eyes with Jack and asked.

"What? Forget about what?" Morgan arrived at the classroom that was Katie's first period.

"He's Jack Mercer. He's a troublemaker! It'd be better if you just stayed away."

"Whatever, Morgan."

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, bye." Katie said as she waved Morgan off and walked into her classroom.

OoOoOoOoO

Several minutes later in first period. Katie was taking some notes and she heard some guys talking out in the hallway.

She looked up out the doorway to see Jack, John and Chris. Jack looked in the classroom and scanned the people in there and gave a short look to Katie and turned back around to Chris and John.

Mrs. Smith heard the noise too and walked over to the door.

"Mr. Mercer."

"Hi Mrs. Smith." Jack stated.

"Care to join us with your presence today?" Jack looked into the classroom and back at Mrs. Smith.

"Might as well."

"Good go to your seat." Jack nodded his head and made his way over to his desk, which happened to be next to Katie.

"Hey." Jack said looking at Katie. Katie didn't bother looking back at him.

"Hello."

"Nice accent."

"Thanks."

"So your from England?" Jack asked getting interested in the girl.

"No. Try Australia."

"Oh, so your Aussie?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Katie Taylor."

"I'm Ja-

"Jack Mercer. I know."

'Oh, so you've heard of me?" Jack asked smiling big.

"Yeah by your reputation."

"Yeah well what can I say-

"I'm not impressed." Katie said just as the bell rang signifying the class was over.

Jack scoffed and stood up and noticed she left her notebook he took it and put it with his books.

He walked out of the classroom and into the hallway to see thousands of students rushing around to their lockers. He sighed and walked towards his locker and shoved her notebook into his locker.

"Oh, who's is this?" Chris asked taking out the purple notebook. John leaned over his shoulder.

"Katie Taylor's?"

"Dude. She's not your type." John stated.

"What'd do you mean? " Jack asked looking around the hallway.

"I can have any girl in this school." He said smiling as some girls waved at him.

"Any girl but her." Chris said.

"Why not her?" Jack asked grabbing his next period's books.

"She's a prep! She goes for jocks." John said.

"You already try a move on her?" Chris asked.

"Well I introduced myself."

"Yeah, what'd she say?" John asked.

"She said she's heard of me by my reputation. Then I said what can I say, then she says she's not impressed." Jack said looking at his two friends who were now bursting with laughter.

"Dude, she's not interested." Chris said.

"What? You know what? I'll make her interested."

"Oh, yeah. How?"

"You'll see." Jack said as he shut his locker.

OoOoOoOo

Katie's home

"Dad!" Katie called walking into their house. "Guess he's not home." She said to herself walking into the living room.

Katie soon fell asleep on the couch until the doorbell rang. She stood up and yawned as she made her way over.

"Hello?" She asked opened the door.

"Hi." Katie opened her eyes to see Jack standing there.

"Great. What?"

"Here." He said handing her a basket filled with jam.

"What's this?"

"It's a housewarming gift from my ma."

"Oh okay thanks. Bye" Katie said as she was shutting the door.

Jack noticed this and stopped her by placing his hand on the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well it would be polite if you showed me around since we did give you a housewarming gift."

"Don't you have better things to do?" Katie asked. 'What is this guy's problem?' She thought to herself.

"Well. No."

"Fine if I give you a tour will you promise to leave?"

"That's a hard decision to make there."

"I have other things to do than stand here in the doorway talking to you."

"Ow, feisty." Jack said before smirking.

"So what other things do you plan on doing?" He asked as he walked inside without Katie saying if he could come in or not. Katie sighed and shut the door behind her and answered.

"Well for one. There's homework."

"Homework? You rather do that then spend time with me?" Jack asked not believing it.

"As a matter of fact... Yes." Katie said as she set the basket down on the table.

"So this is where you sleep?"

"No I sleep in my room."

"Which is?"

"Upstairs." Jack nodded his head and walked upstairs. Katie sighed and followed him.

"This it?" He asked as he walked to the door on the right.

"No." Jack nodded his head and he walked over to the left.

"This one?"

"Again no." Jack sighed and said. "This next one will be it. That one?" He asked pointing to the closet.

"No." he smiled and walked down to the end of the hall.

"Jackpot." He said. Katie nodded her head.

"Yeah, considering it was the only one left." Jack smiled and opened it up.

"What are you doing? You don't just barge into someone's room!" Katie exclaimed.

"Looks like I just did." Jack said as he walked inside her room.

Jack walked around her room and saw a picture of her and an older guy with jet-black hair that was spiky and his right ear was pierced.

"This your boyfriend?" Katie walked over to the picture he was pointing at and she bursted out laughing.

"That's my brother. Kirk." Jack nodded his head. "You two look nothing alike."

"Yeah that's what ton of people say."

"So where is he?"

"Back home in Australia with my mum. My parents are divorced." Jack nodded his head.

"Mum?" Jack asked. Katie just gave him a cold hard stare.

"Must be an British thing."

"I'm Austrailian!"

"Right." Jack said as he walkedover to her dresser and saw ballet slippers. He smirked and asked.

"What are these?"

"Ballet slippers. What's so funny?"

"Ballet."

"What about it?"

"That's what you do?"  
"Yeah it's a hobby. I suppose your hobby is playing in a hard core rock band." Jack nodded his head turning towards her.

"Just as I thought."

"KATIE!" Katie turned to face the door as she heard her father call.

"Quick! Get out!"

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"If my dad catches you here, in my room. Your dead." Jack looked down at her considering that he was a few inches taller than her.

"Well how do you expect me to get out?" Katie walked over to the window.

"Out!" Katie said as she pointed out the window. Jack smirked and made his way over to the window.

He climbed out and looked back at her.

"Till tomorrow Aussie." Katie glared and shut the window.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Her father asked coming into the room.

"Fine Dad."

Her dad nodded his head and left her room. Katie sighed and looked out the window to see Jack walking across the street to what must be his house.


	2. Meeting the family

Chapter2:

A few weeks of school went by and Katie didn't have to see Jack as much except for first period, but she moved to a different seat. He noticed but he decided to let it go. Right now Katie was sitting in her empty house again all alone. She was sitting by her ballet bag lacing up her gym shoes when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock which read 6:20 she had 10 minutes until she had to be at the studio. She stood up and answered the door to see Jack.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you really greet your neighbors?" Jack asked coming inside her house again.

"Well to the ones I can't stand, yes."

"Ouch, that hurt." Jack said turning towards her with a fake hurt expression.

"Seriously what do you want?"

"Serious?" Jack asked, standing up and looking at her. Katie nodded her head looking at him.

"You." Jack said before smirking. Katie looked at him and said.

"Get out." Jack smiled and said.

"Hey, I was serious!"

"Out!" Katie said as she pushed him out the door. Jack smiled as she shut the door. Katie sighed and shook her head as she made her way over to the couch and grabbed her bag. She then walked outside and towards her car. Jack heard her and turned around in her driveway.

Katie threw her bag in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat and started the car. Jack smiled and walked up to her window and knocked on it. Katie sighed and looked at him as she rolled down her window.

"What?"

"Let's go out tonight." Jack said leaning on the window.

"Um no." Katie told him.

"Come on."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" Jack asked her. Katie sat there and thought about and looked back at him and said.

"Won't." Jack backed away from her window and smiled.

"Just wait, you'll be dying for me to ask you out again." Katie rolled her eyes and backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Jack on the other hand was smiling to himself as he walked over to his house. He looked at the silver key in his hand, She dropped her house key.

OoOoOoOoOo

An hour after dancing Katie was driving home listening to Guns & Roses in her radio. She pulled up to her house and grabbed her bag and walked up to the door. She dug around in her bag looking for keys since her dad was working overnight. She kept digging around it had to be in there somewhere, it just had to be.

"Looking for this?" Katie jumped at that voice, she hated that voice, it wasn't just any voice it was his voice.

Katie sighed and turned around to see Jack standing there holding her house key.

"Give me it!"

"No." He said while holding it up higher then she could reach.

"Yes!"

"What's in the bag?" He asked nodding his head towards her bag.

"Stuff. Give me it!" She said jumping up and down trying to reach it.

"What's in the bag first?"

"My shoes and clothes for ballet."

"Ballet?"

"Yes ballet!"

"Fine." He said while handing her the keys, she sighed and turned around and made her way towards the door. He followed her inside.

"So why are you so interested in ballet?" Jack asked which caused her to jump.

"Gah! Don't you have some band to practice with?" Katie asked getting irritated.

"Yeah."

"Well shouldn't you be there?"  
"You never answered my question." Jack stated walking towards her. Katie looked up at him and said.

"I like to dance because, it's beautiful and has full of energy."

Jack just scoffed and leaned against the wall.

"So what's so great about being in a punk rock band? Huh?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's my escape."

"Escape?" Katie asked

"Yes escape, you don't have to be insulted for making music with lyrics on how you feel because people will appreciate it."

"Ah, so write your feelings into lyrics." Katie said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and you forget everything when you dance?" Jack asked.

"Oooh, The punk rocker boy is smart." Katie said.

"What'd you think I was stupid?"

"Well you don't participate in class."

"That's because I know all of that stuff they're teaching. Ballet is dull and boring."

"Well rock is loud and obnoxious." Jack smiled this was what he wanted.

"Yeah, well ballet is for uptight freaks like yourself."

"WHAT? Rock is for self-absorbed freaks like you!"

"Self-absorbed freaks like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked usually girls would be crawling at his feet right now, but no she's different, she's got spunk.

'Yes, you think every girl wants you! You think you're the hottest thing to ever hit this town! But guess what? Your not! You're far from that! You're an annoying little boy who's very arrogant!" Jack looked at her and shook his head he was smiling to himself inside but he couldn't show that to her.

"Well I am kind of right about the every girl wants me part." Jack said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katie asked. Jack smiled and leaned down to her level.

"Do you want me?" Katie snarled and pushed Jack towards the front door.

"That's it! Get out!" She said while pushing him. Jack had his hand on the doorknob and smiled and looked at her.

She twisted his hand for him to open the door and she pushed him outside and slammed the door in his face.

Jack smiled and asked, "Is that a yes?" Katie shook her head and kicked the door. Jack smiled and walked back towards his house.

"I got you." He said to himself facing Katie's house.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jack walked into his house to see his brother's car. He figured it must be a family dinner again.

"Where you been Jackie-o?" A 30-year-old Bobby asked standing up from the couch.

"Out." Jack said hanging his coat up.

"Jackie? Were you on a date?" A 24-year-old Angel asked surprised.

"No." Jack said coming into the living room and sitting down.

"Figures." Bobby said. Jack just glared at his older brother.  
"Man quit ragging on Jack." A 21-year-old Jerry said coming inside.

Just then their ma came into the house.

"Bobby, Angel! I'm glad you came for dinner." Eveyln said setting her purse on the table.

"Ma, Jack went on a date." Angel said. Jack glared at Angel too.

"Who's the young lady Jack?" Evelyn asked.

"It was not a date! I was just talking to the girl across the street."

"Speaking of her, why don't you invite her to dinner, it'd be a nice thing to do Jack."

"Ma."

"Jackie do what Ma says." Bobby said before smirking.

"Bobby quit teasing him, Jack go and invite her over for supper."

"Fine." Jack said grabbing his coat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Katie was watching TV when she heard the doorbell go off.

"What?" She asked greeting Jack at the door.

"Come over for dinner." Jack said. Katie looked at him and shook her head.

"So you want to eat all alone in this big old empty house?" Jack asked. Katie sighed she had been eating by herself for along time.

"Come on."

"Fine. But don't think I'll go out with you just because I'm eating at your house." Jack smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Got it."

"So don't go bragging to your friends that you went out with me."

"Okay."

"This is not a date."

"Yeah."

"If you tell anyone about this-

"Here." Jack said opening the door to his house. Katie took a deep breath and walked inside.

She scanned the room to see two black males sitting on the couch a white male who was walking into the living room he had brown hair slicked back. The black male in the red shirt had a buzz cut and the other one had a small Afro.

"Guys, this is Katie Taylor she lives across the street." Katie smiled as the all waved to her.

"Katie, that's Bobby, Jerry and Angel." He said indicating to each of them.

"Dinner." Jack walked towards the dining room with Katie following.

Evelyn sat at the top with Jack sitting on her left, with Jerry next to him, then at the end was Bobby and on his right was Angel. Katie took the empty seat, which was next to Angel and across from Jerry.

During the prayer Katie noticed that all the guys were different not just by skin tones, but they were all different by interests but you could tell they had a very strong family bond and they would die for their family if they had too.

"So Katie, where did you move from?" Their mother asked.

"I moved here with my dad from Australia."

"Wow Australia. That's pretty far from here." Evelyn stated.

"Yeah, it is." Katie said.

"So why'd you move to Detroit? This place is dead." Bobby stated.

"Well, my dad he thought he could fix it up get more attractions here."

"In a dead city like this?" Angel asked.

"Well, my dad didn't realize that until we moved here." Katie said.

"So how you adjusting to the move?" Jerry asked.

"Well the sleeping pattern was a big change for me. But it's going good so far."

"Are you a junior?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I'm a senior."

"You look awfully young to be a senior." Evelyn stated.

"Yeah, well when I came here the junior and sophomore classes I've already taken back in Australia so, they bumped me up to senior."

"Wow a 16 year old senior." Angel said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Let's go play some hockey!" Bobby said standing up.

Jack was sitting next to Katie and looked at her.

"You know how to play right?" Jack asked standing up and getting his coat.

"Of course." Katie said a little unsure of herself. Jack smiled and said. "Alright."

OoOoOoOo

"You sure you know how to skate?" Jack asked Katie who was wobbling on the ice.

"Yeah. I just haven't done it in awhile." Jack smirked and skated over to her and said.

"Really?" In a sly tone and Katie instantly knew what he meant

"Perv!" She said as she turned around and skated away. Jack just smiled and watched her until Bobby called him for the game.

Katie skated around for awhile and she kind of got used to it on her own. She was going slow, extremely so. So slow that a grandpa skated faster than her. Katie saw this and got mad so she decided to skate faster.

She skated around and around but she soon was heading for the wall.

"Jack!" Jack turned around and saw Katie skating towards the wall with her arms flailing around the place.

"How do you stop!"

"Katie!" Jack called skating over towards her but too late she just did a flip over the wall. Jack skated over to the wall and looked down to see Katie sitting there.

"Ow!"

Jack climbed over the wall and looked at her. "What? Are you okay? What hurts?"

"My arm. Really bad. I probably just sprained it." Katie said standing up. Jack stood up and watched her to attempt to stand up. "OW! Jesus!" Katie said. Her arm was to weak to push herself up.

Bobby, Angel and Jerry came over and saw Katie sitting on the ground.

"You broke it." Bobby said looking down.

"How you know?" Jack asked. Angel looked at Jack and said.

"Look at her wrist asshole!" Jack saw her arm her left wrist was crooked. Bobby sighed and skated over and grabbed his and Katie's shoes Jack, Angel and Bobby skated over and grabbed their shoes.

Jack helped Katie put hers on.

"It can't be broken!"

"it is." Jerry said looking and grimacing at her wrist.

"Maybe I just bent it wrong or something." Katie said as she reached over and tried to fix her wrist. Jack saw this and grabbed her hand and looked at her and said.

"Leave it alone. You're going to make it worse." He said standing up.

"What? No I won't!" Jack helped Katie up and they all piled into Bobby's car.

OoOoOoOo

Hospital-

Bobby, Angel and Jerry were in the waiting room. Bobby lied and told the nurse they were her brothers so they could see her.

Jack was sitting with her in the room.

"So you skated before?" Jack asked knowing she never laid a foot on a skating rink.

"Fine! I never did ice skate before! Happy?" Jack smiled as the doctor came in and asked. "What color do you want your cast to be?" Katie smiled and said.

"Purple."

"Your different." Katie looked at him and glared.

"And you're a punk." Katie said.

'What is your dad going to say when he see's your wrist?"

"Nothing. He barley, says anything to me."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Okay, ready?" The doctor asked coming in with the proper stuff for putting a cast on. Jack sighed and stood up and walked out of the room and sat with his brothers.

OoOoOoOo

Katie came out with a lollipop in her mouth and smiling. Bobby looked at her weird, Jerry shook his head, Angel was hitting on the nurse, and Jack was laughing.

"What?" Katie asked.

"What are you 5? Did the doctor give you a lollipop because you were good?" Bobby asked.

"Look, I can't help that I'm a good patient." Bobby looked at her cast while standing up and asked.

"Never skated before, huh?" Katie looked at him and she exclaimed.

"What does the whole world know now?" Jack smirked and stood up next to her as the walked out of the hospital.

"Well it was pretty obvious when you flipped over the wall." Bobby had to drag Angel away from the nurse. When they were in the car Jack looked at Katie and smiled and said.

"So Aussie, have any more bad qualities you need to tell us about?" Katie glared and turned towards him.

"1. I don't have bad qualities and 2. My name isn't Aussie! You know if you say one more thing I'll hurt you."

"Hurt me with what? Your cast?" Katie glared at him and leaned over Angel and smacked Jack with her cast on her left wrist.

"Whoa! Aussie! Sit down!" Angel said pushing her off of him.

"Hey! Don't start getting freaky in the back seat! I just cleaned my car!" Bobby said. Katie looked at all four of the boys and asked.

"Is that the only thing you boys think about?"

"Yeah." They all said at the same time. But then Bobby looked in the rearview mirror and said.

"That or revenge." Jerry looked at Katie and saw the scared look on her face.

"Damn, Bobby don't scare the girl."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to scare away Jack's girlfriend." Angel stated. Katie looked over at Jack who was looking at her. She quickly looked away and out the window.


	3. Causing trouble in school

Chapter3:

It was Friday mourning and Katie was walking home from the coffee shop up the street.

"What are you doing this early?" She turned around hearing a car honk and saw Jack driving his older brother's car.

"Getting coffee."

"Sounds fun."

"Yep." Jack was driving as slow as Katie was walking. "Your causing traffic you know that, don't you?" Katie asked not even giving a glace towards him.

"Yeah, so what."

"People are getting mad." Katie stated.

"Let em'." Katie turned towards him and gave him a stern look.

"You know how stupid you're acting right now?"

"Get in." Jack stated.

"No."

"Come on get in." He said still driving next to her on the sidewalk.

"No."

"You know it's pretty cold out here and your walking all the way back to school. I guess you want to freeze. Aussie." Katie turned to him and glared.

"Okay, now I'm defiantly saying No!"

"Oh, so you were going to say yes?" Asked Jack.

"GAH!" Katie exclaimed while turning down an alley to take the long way to school

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Friday Study Hall-

Katie was sitting in the classroom reading an assignment for science until she was interrupted by a knock on the door; the teacher stood up and answered it.

Katie looked to see a burly looking man and next to him was Jack.

"Mrs. Green, Jack has been screwing around in my class, I would appreciate it if you let him sit in your class for awhile." Mrs. Green smiled she was the strictest teacher of the school. She nodded and Jack walked past her and saw Katie sitting at a desk and smiled.

When Katie saw this she instantly pounded her head on the desk and

Said. "Could my life get any worse?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you run out of coffee yeah." Katie turned around to the end of the classroom to see Jack sitting there. She grimaced while he smiled at her. She glared and turned back around as Mrs. Green went to her desk and continued correcting papers.

A few minutes later of Study Hall Katie was working on her English Lit. Paper.

Jack was busy carving something into the desk. He looked up to see Katie studying intently and backed towards the teacher. He smiled and looked back towards Katie.

OoOoOoOo

Katie just finished writing the paper and smiled and re-read it. While she was scanning over it, she saw a wad of crumbled up paper land on it. She had a questioning look on her face as she turned around and saw everyone was busy doing something, She looked behind her and saw Jack who waved at her. She rolled her eyes; She grabbed the paper and threw it back at him.

Jack was shocked when the paper was throw back to him. He picked it up and threw it back to her, it hit her head. Katie sighed and turned back around and picked up the paper and thrown it back to him.

Jack saw this and threw it back to her and said in a whisper. "Read it!" Katie picked it up and threw it back.

"NO!" Katie said in a whisper

"Yes!" Jack said throwing it.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Mr. Mercer and Miss. Taylor!" Katie and Jack instantly turned towards Mrs. Green.

"I would never expect this kind of nonsense from you Miss. Taylor, but from Mr. Mercer it's common. I will see both of you in tomorrow Saturday Mourning detention. Precisely at 7:40. Am I clear?" Mrs. Green asked the both of them.

Katie nodded her head and Jack just rolled his eyes, he was used to it.

Mrs. Green shook her head as she made her way back to the desk. Katie had the meanest look imaginable on her face as she turned back to face Jack. Jack just sat there smiling back at her.

"Thanks." Katie mouthed to him.

"Welcome…… Aussie." He mouthed back. Katie sighed and stood up when the bell rang and made her way over to her locker. With Jack following.

"You know if you read the note we wouldn't be in this mess." Jack stated leaning against the locker next to hers. Katie slammed her locker shut and turned to face him.

"Oh! So now you're blaming this on me! No, You're the one who just had to come into my class! You had the nerve to throw that note in the strictest teacher's classroom! It's your fault!" Katie exclaimed getting mad which only caused Jack to smile. She started to walk towards the exit of the school. Jack smiled watching her leave and he called to her.

"Can't wait to spend my Saturday's Detention with the hottest girl in school!" Katie turned around and turned bright red. Jack stood there smirking still leaning against her locker. Katie glared and stomped out of the school after that comment.


	4. Detention

Chapter4: Detention

**Author's note: Most of the stuff in this chapter actually happened to me or my friends so I used it for the story.**

Katie was sitting in a desk across from a jock named Clark, who was sleeping. Katie was starring off into space she had about 4 more hours to go stuck in here. Her head popped up at the sound of boots dragging across the floor. Jack who was 20 minutes late.

"Mr. Mercer here decided to come in late." Mr. Jones stated. Jack rolled his eyes as he walked towards an empty chair but he raised his eyebrows when he saw Katie who scoffed in a disgusted way.

"Right now I want you to clean the ceiling of dust, and clean the tables. Then in awhile I'll come in here to check on all of you and then, you'll start on the assignment." He set the cleaning stuff on the desk and walked out. Clark stood up and grabbed a towel and the bucket of water. Katie sighed and stood up and grabbed the duster. Jack didn't even move he was drumming his fingers on the desk.

Katie stood up on the table to reach the ceiling. A few minutes of dusting here She heard Clark clear his throat. She gave him a weird look and quickly turned which caused a loud thud. Katie turned to her right and saw Jack sitting on the floor with the chair on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"There was a nice view." Katie soon understood what he was saying. She jumped off the table and started hitting him on the head with the duster. He was looking up her skirt.

"Perv!" She called while still hitting him.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Jones asked storming in.

Jack grabbed the towel and replied. "Just cleaning."

"Your finished, start the essay on why you're here and what you did wrong. I want to see it on my desk by the end of the day, from all of you." He said directing the last bit to Jack.

OoOoOoOoOo

"The reason I am here, is because the hottest girl in the school declined to read my wonderful note." Jack read out loud.

"WHAT?" Katie asked turning to him.

"Would you two shut-up? You're going to get us in trouble!" Clark said.

"I am not the reason your in here." Katie said through gritted teeth.

"Okay so why am I in here?" Jack asked leaning towards her.

"Because! Cause your-you!" Katie exclaimed.

"Nice reason." Jack stated.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Few minutes later..

"Want to go see a movie with me sometime?" Jack asked Katie.

"No."

"How about dinner?"

"How about no." Katie replied without looking up from her paper.

"Want to take a drive somewhere?"

"No." Clark shook his head and laughed. Jack glared at him and turned back to Katie.

"Okay, I got it. How about a concert?"

"No."

"What about ice skating?"

"No."

"How about going to play hockey?"

"No." Katie replied starting to get annoyed.

"Football?"

"No. And again no for the next question."

"Fine, what about dancing?" Katie scoffed and laughed.

"When pigs fly Jack, when pigs fly." Katie stated.

"Clark! You fly?" Clark glared. Jack sighed and threw his pencil across the desk. Jack stood up and walked around the desk and sat down next to Katie.

"The cause of my detention is from a paper ball fight that was started by Jack Mercer." Jack scoffed and looked down at Katie.

"Sounds very professional."

"Shut-up, let me guess, you haven't even started, have you?"

Jack stood up without saying anything and walked up the steps and climbed on the table and started messing with the window.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked coming up the steps.

"Leaving, what does it look like?" Jack asked sticking his head back inside the window.

"You can't do this!" Katie stated.

"You can't cause you don't have the guts, your scared. Unlike me I don't give a shit what happens as long as I'm away from this hellhole." Jack stated. Katie's jaw dropped and leaned her head out the window watching him walking towards the fire escape.

"I am so not scared!"

"Sure your not." Jack said while turning around with that smirk she hated so much. He turned back around and was about to climb down.

"WAIT!" Katie said climbing out and onto the fire escape.

Jack smiled to himself before turning around to face her.

"Oh, I feel so special Katie Taylor wants to join me!" He said placing his hand over his heart.

Katie stood up to him and looked up at him and replied with a smirk of her own to match his. "Don't flatter yourself."

Jack shook his head and turned around and climbed down the fire escape, actually more liked jumped down the fire escape.

He landed and stood up straight and turned to look up at Katie.

"Come on!"

"I'll-I'll just-

"Come on jump!"

"No I'll crack my skull open and it will be your fault I'm dead because you were at the scene of the crime and your foot prints are right there and you'll be sent there, it's stupid! I'm not going to risk it! They will interrogate you and you will lie which will cause you to be interrogated more! Then they throw you in jail! Then you will be sitting on that yuck stained mattress thinking 'Oh I should of listened to Katie, since she is way more smarter than me." Katie said starring intently back at Jack.

"Okay, 1. You seriously need to stop watching CSI: It started to become bad for your health 2. You're not smarter than me and 3. Your scared."

Katie shook her head and bit her lip.

"I am not scared!"

"Fine, jump."

"What?"

"I'll catch you!"

"What? NO!"

"I won't drop you! I promise!" Jack stated. Katie sighed and took a jump and to her relief he did catch her.

Jack didn't release Katie right after he caught her, they just starred at each other in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence it was a comfortable silence.

Until Jack leaned in closer.

Katie soon realized exactly what was happening. She moved her head and jumped out of Jack's arms.

"That was something I never want to do again." She said smoothing out her skirt. Jack just looked at her. He was rejected.

He shook the thought out of his head watching her.

"You know how much trouble we're going to be in this for this shit?" Katie said before laughing and shaking her head not believing what she just did. Jack smirked and looked towards her and asked.

"Feel good to be a bad ass doesn't it?" Jack asked.

**Author's note: Yes I know the last line was similar to the Breakfast Club line by Bender. I couldn't help it! I absolutly love that line! I'm still trying to decide what chapter Katie should actually start to like him..if you got any ideas for that please say so in the review! I love chocolate milk!**


	5. Remebering The Past

Chapter5: Remembering the past..

**Author's note: Okay so in this chapter..It's when Katie is out of high school and is remembering her past in Detroit...Just watned to clairfiy that so no one gets confused if you do, just say in the reveiw or in a personal message and I'll try to explain.**

_Katie was at one of the bars in Detroit with her best-friend Morgan. Morgan dragged Katie to one of Jack's shows. His band was playing there tonight. Katie smiled seeing the curtain open up and jack nodding his head and starting the guitar and leaned to the microphone and gave a wink to Katie as he started to sing._

_(Beating Heart Baby)  
Baby is this love for real?  
(beating heart baby)  
Let me in your arms to feel  
(beating heart baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby  
(beating heart baby)  
The beating of your heart, baby _

You, you want nothing to do with me

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

_I, I don't know what to do with you  
'Cause you don't know what you do to me_

_Katie stood there watching as he starred her down as he sang Beating Hearts Baby._

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating of your heart baby  
The beating of your heart, baby

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating heart baby,  
The beating of your heart baby

Girl, you really got your hold on me 

_Girl, you really got your hold on me_

Girl, you gotta get away from me  
'Cause you want nothing to do with me

Right after he sang that she stood there thinking 'That's not about me, is it?'

Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating heart baby,  
The beating of your heart baby

In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah

_In spite of you  
Even out of view  
Still I love all of you  
I do, yeah_

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

_You, you want nothing to do with me_

_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating heart baby,  
The beating of your heart baby_

_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating heart baby,  
The beating of your heart baby_

_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel  
Your beating heart baby,  
The beating of your heart baby_

_As soon as the song ended the crowd was cheering jack smirked and walked off stage, Morgan and Katie walked back stage to greet them._

"_That was amazing!" Katie told Jack, Jack smiled as he put his guitar back into it's case._

"_Of course it was!" Jack stated. Katie shook her head and laughed as Morgan started to make out with Chris._

"_So is that about an ex of yours?" Katie asked sitting down in the chair. Across from Jack. _

"_Nope." He stated leaning towards her._

"_Really? Who then?" Katie asked leaning towards him._

'_You." Jack stated before giving her a soft kiss. Katie soon broke apart and looked at him shocked, Jack just sat there looking at her to see her expression. She then kissed him back and a few minutes later she pulled back again._

"_I didn't do that! I didn't do that! It never happened!" Katie stated walking off the stage. Jack stood up and smirked._

"_It did happen! You kissed me back!"_

_A few weeks later…_

_Katie fell into Jack's charm. They were kind of together you could say, sometimes they would act like boyfriend and girlfriend other days they would hate eachother. Right now it was Friday and Katie's dad was on a business trip._

_Katie was sitting in the living room and she heard a racket from upstairs she quietly crept up the steps and saw Jack stumbling in the hallway he was obviously drunk._

"_Jack?" Katie asked walking over to him. Jack looked up as she helped him down the stairs._

"_How you doin?" Katie smiled and started to laugh as jack leaned in for a kiss. _

"_Ew! Jack! No!" She said as she opened the front door._

"_What? Why did you resist the hot Jack Mercer?"_

"_Your drunk and your breath smells bad." Jack scoffed as he stood in her front doorway._

"_Since I'm drunk I think that I should stay here." Jack stated._

"_No!"_

"_Fine!" He said while turning around. He stopped and looked at her._

"_I think that you should be the designated driver and drive me home."_

"_I'm not going to drive you home! You live right across the street!" Katie said closing the door behind her. She grabbed his arm and helped him across the street and up to his door._

"_is your ma home?"_

"_No, she's out." Jack stated._

"_Good." Katie knocked on the door to see Bobby standing there._

"_Jackie?" Jack just fell forward onto Bobby. Katie walked inside and closed the door behind her._

"_He came to my house drunk." Bobby sighed as he sat him down on the couch._

_He walked into the kitchen with Katie following._

"_Damn Aussie, I know you have a crush on Fairy but you know he doesn't sway that way, Getting him drunk isn't going to help him get with you." Katie scoffed and punched Bobby._

"_What? I would never do that! He's Jack! I don't like him that way!" Bobby laughed and replied. "Right, sure. Take him to his room, and don't try anything." Katie sighed and helped Jack up the steps._

_While they were in his room Katie stood there and said. "You might want to change out of your clothes, they smell bad. I'll be out in the hall." Jack sighed as she walked out._

_Katie heard rumbling coming from Angel's room and saw him come out in his boxers and he said in his room. _

"_Be right back baby." He had the biggest grin ever on his face._

"_Hi." Katie said. Angel stopped and looked at Katie._

"_Hey." His grin soon dropped and he looked embarrassed._

"_I'm uh just exercising."_

"_Right." Katie said as he walked down the steps._

_She laughed and shook her head and she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, she was really tired. Her eyes opened hearing Jack's voice._

"_OoOo! Jack's getting nakey!" Katie bursted out laughing. Jack opened his door and he leaned against the frame and he said._

"_Hey." Katie looked at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt. _

"_Getting lonely out here?" Jack asked. Katie just stood there starring at him and he looked Katie, Katie soon realized he was naked! She pushed him inside and slammed the door shut._

"_Jack! Get some clothes on!" Jerry just walked out of his room and looked at Katie and jack's room._

"_I don't even want to know." He stated as he walked away. Katie sighed and leaned against the wall again._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo Month later_

_Katie was sitting in her room dancing. And she stopped and turned her music down; her dad was out at a conference. She heard singing; she opened her window to see Jack standing on the ground singing._

"_What I like about you, You hold me tight, Tell me I'm the only one. Wanna come over tonight? Keep on whispering in my ear." Katie eyes bolted open._

'_What the freak are you doing?" She asked him._

"_Jackie!" Screamed Bobby. Jack turned around to see Bobby running over with Angel._

"_What?" Jack asked. Bobby looked up to see Katie looking out her window._

"_Adam Goldstein's dad was bought out from Your dad." He said directing to Katie._

"_So?" Jack asked._

"_So get your ass in the car." Jack sighed as Angel pushed him and explained to him what was happening." Bobby looked up at Katie._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Adam wants to get revenge on your dad since his dad is out of work now."_

"_What?"_

"_He's going to shoot up your dad!" Bobby exclaimed._

"_Shit."_

"_Get your ass down here. You know where your dad's at?" Katie closed the window and grabbed her gym shoes and jogged down the steps and walked over to Bobby's car._

"_24th street, Liberty Building." Bobby nodded his head as he got inside and sat in the front seat Angel was in the passenger, Jack, Katie and Jerry were in the back._

'_Bobby what does Adam look like?" Katie asked turning around and looking out in the black night._

"_Uh, brownish blondish hair, always wears an Angel's Ball Cap."_

"_You might want to turn around."_

"_What?" Just as Bobby asked that a bullet shot through his front window in-between him and Angel. _

"_Those motherfuckers!" Bobby stated. _

"_Get down!" Angel said to Jack, Katie and Jerry._

_They all bent down and Bobby made a sharp turn into an alleyway._

"_I thought we were the ones chasing them!" Katie exclaimed._

"_We are! I'm just taking a shortcut!"_

_Bobby's car soon got behind Adam's. He pressed hard on the gas pedal and they sped up and he rammed into the back of Adam's ford._

"_Get the gun!" Bobby exclaimed._

"_Gun?" Katie asked._

_Jack handed Angel the gun he popped the back two tires. They got out of the car and started running._

"_Shit, let's get 'em." Bobby stated as everyone got out. Katie and Jack went one way, while the other three went a different way._

_Katie saw one of them running and she started after them with Jack on her trail. She could hear him panting._

"_Hurry up!" Katie exclaimed to Jack. A few minutes later she stopped hearing Jack's panting._

"_Ja-Jack?" She asked turning around. She soon felt a strong force around her neck and she heard a raspy voice that said._

"_No Jack to save you." He dragged Katie against a wall. He faced her, she couldn't make out who it was. She stood there as he smirked an evil smirk and stated._

"_You're a nice looker." He leaned towards her and bit her neck. She gritted her teeth in pain._

"_And you're a sleeze bag." She said as she kneed him in his "special place"._

_He fell to the ground and she turned and started to run until she felt him grab her ankle and she tripped._

_She kicked him in the face and he screamed and she stood up and ran. She turned a corner and saw another gun standing there._

_He was creeping by a window and had a gun._

'_Shit that was the Liberty Building.' She saw the guy that was chasing her before come up behind her and grabbed her._

"_Got you now pretty, now you just have to wait to see your daddy die." Katie wimpered and didn't see any of the Mercer's anywhere they probably went for Adam because he wasn't there where she was. She dropped her hands and felt a gun on the guy that had her. She stole it and fired a shot just before the other man was about to fire at her dad. The guy that was holding her twisted her around and grabbed the gun back._

"_That wasn't a smooth thing to do pretty girl. Now you're going to pay." Katie stood there he had a tight grip around her, she soon felt another presence around. She sniffed and knew who it was, bobby. He had a weird scent. She saw him with a gun and he banged the guy who was holding her in the head and he quickly turned around and bobby shot him right then and there. Jack, Angel and Jerry came running from different alleys._

'_Who's out there!" Bobby nodded for everyone else to run and he grabbed both guns and left the guys there._

_OoOoOoOoOoO Police station_

"_Katie Taylor, Tell me everything." Katie sighed knowing he meant on the night, which the two guys died._

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything." He stated grabbing a pen and notebook paper._

"_Well…. in 5th grade, I got stung by the bee on my tongue, I had to go to the hospital for a week. My tongue was really fat." _

"_No! About that night!" The officer stated. Katie nodded her head._

"_Okay you see that makes things a lot clearer." The officer pulled her ponytail._

"_Now!" _

"_Manners matter!" Katie told the officer. The officer just looked at her in a stern look._

"_Fine, well I was sleeping and I had a huge bandage on my tongue. It hurt like hell." Katie spent way too much time with the Mercer boys, before she never could mess with a cop now she was._

"_The night in which it happened!" the police exclaimed._

"_Well fine I was sitting on my bed and my friend Maria came into my room and I stood up because we were going to get some ice-cream. I walked out of my room first and she noticed this red stuff on my butt and she looked back to the bed and said. "Katie I think you might of start-"_

"_NO! NO! NOT THAT!" he said as he pulled on Katie's hair harder._

'_The night, in which Adam died."_

"_Okay, okay! Geez, that was all that you had to say."_

"_Well I was sitting at the local diner and I saw your wife there, she's pretty nice, but anyways I ordered the usual blueberry pie. But when I finished I turned to see Bobby Mercer, getting very friendly with your wife." The officer pulled her hair again and slapped her on the cheek, which left a red mark._

_He gave up and she walked out to see the boys standing there with black eyes._

"_Ha! Ha! You got it bad Bobby!"_

"_What can I say? The cops love the Mercers." Jack, Angel, Jerry and Katie all laughed._

"_What'd you tell em?" Angel asked._

"_Well, the time I got stung by a bee on my tongue, and that night when I got stung, oh and when I had my first period." Katie laughed seeing her faces when she said that._

"_Oh, and Bobby was getting very friendly with his wife." Bobby laughed and said._

"_That's my girl."_

"_The girl's turning into a Mercer." Jerry stated Jack just laughed and smiled._

"_Oh, that makes me feel special."_

"_You are special." Jack stated. Katie stopped and glared at him. He laughed and walked away but she ran and jumped on his back._

"_That's it your going down rocker boy!"_

_OoOoOoOoO Last day of school_

_After the time at the police station Jack and Katie were always with eachother you could say they were officially together now._

_Right now they were leaving a party. They went over to Jack's house and up to his room._

"_So how does it feel?" Jack asked._

"_What?" Katie asked letting her hair down._

"_Graduating with a bunch of 18-year-olds and you're the only 16-year-old."_

"_Weird." She stated as she sat down next to him on his bed. He smiled and gave her a hard kiss._

"_But I'll be there." He stated in-between kisses._

"_I know." Katie stated. _

"_So, how will it be weird?" He asked_

"_Well, I'm the valedictorian too!" Jack smiled and took off his shirt. Katie smiled and watched him._

"_I'll be right back." Jack had a puzzled look on his face as he watched his girlfriend run to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out only wearing a towel. Jack stood there shocked._

"_A-Are you sure?" Jack asked. Katie stood there smiling shyly and nodded her head._

_OoOoOoOoOoO Mourning-_

_Jack woke up and smiled looking at Katie, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and he closed his eyes again. Katie yawned and looked over at Jack and smiled._

"_I love you." She whispered. Jack smiled and replied. "I love you too." He soon closed his eyes again. Katie sighed turned to her side she soon fell asleep again._

_A few minutes later she woke up and tried to get up._

"_Come on Jack let go." She said so she could get up and change._

_He didn't say anything._

"_Jack! Come on! I need to get dressed!" Jack just laid there._

"_Jack get up or your mom will see us." Jack moaned and replied._

"_No."_

"_You want this to be the last night I'm here?" Jack instantly let go of her and Katie grabbed the sheets and stood up and grabbed her clothes. Jack grabbed his boxers and put them on. A few minutes later after Katie changed she walked downstairs to see Evelyn cooking breakfast._

"_Need any help?" Katie asked._

"_Sure." Eveyln smiled. Katie smiled as she cracked the eggs. Jack walked down and lightly kissed Katie on the cheek and grabbed a glass of Orange Juice and walked into the living room._

"_Your awfully happy." Evelyn stated. Katie smiled to herself, Eveyln knew what happened and she didn't mind._

"_I'm so happy to see you graduate tomorrow." Eveyln stated._

"_Yeah, but it will be a little weird too." Eveyln smiled and said._

"_You'll do fine."_

_OoOoOoOoOo- Month later.._

_Katie was at Morgan's house and she was tapping her fingers on the wooden table as Morgan was curling her hair. They were going on a double date, Katie with Jack, Morgan with Chris._

"_What's up with you? Nervous? It's Jack!"_

"_No, it's not that." Morgan set the curling iron down and walked over and sat down next to Katie._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I-I haven't had my period yet, it was supposed to be next week." Katie stated._

"_Well did you have-"_

"_Yeah."_

"_With Jack?" Katie nodded her head._

"_Did he?"_

"_No." Katie stated._

"_Didn't you take the-"_

"_I must have missed a day." _

"_Do you think your pregnant?"_

"_I don't know." Katie stated._

"_I'll run and get a-"_

"_I already did." Katie said holding up the pregnancy test._

"_Did you take it?"_

_Katie shook her head._

"_Okay, I'll go and cancel the date telling them we're having a girls night instead, take the test." Katie nodded her head and walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later came back out._

_She sat down on the couch and watched tv._

"_Has it been a minute?" Morgan nodded her head._

"_Can you check it? I can't." Morgan nodded her head and walked into the bathroom and read the stick._

"_Katie."_

"_What? What does it say?"_

"_Positive." Katie's eyes bolted open._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_A few days later.._

_Katie finished writing a letter and grabbed her luggage and set it in her dad's car. He was inside on the phone Morgan walked up to her house._

"_Look when Jack gets back home, give him this please." Katie said handing Morgan a letter._

"_Katie, are you sure going all the way to Australia is a good thing to do?" _

"_Yeah, Morgan."_

"_You haven't even told Jack about the pregnancy and that it's his."_

"_Morgan he don't need a responsibility like a baby, he's going to be a rock star. He won't have time, plus Jack could never be able to take care of a baby, he has to much on his hands already."_

'_Katie, don't leave! Please."_

"_Look, you have my number right?" Morgan nodded her head._

"_Call me any time, you could come visit me sometime."_

_Morgan nodded her head again and brushed away a few tears._

"_Take care of yourself and The Mercers for me, alright?" Morgan nodded her head and hugged her best friend.  
"Ready?" Katie's dad asked walking towards the driver's side. Katie nodded her head and got inside and waved bye to Morgan._

_Good-bye Detroit, Hello Australia. _

Present

A 20-year-old Katie sighed remembering those memories as she did the dishes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A dark brunette haired little boy exclaimed running into the kitchen. Katie smiled seeing her son; he had those beautiful eyes just like his father's and the same nose.

"What is it Sawyer?" She asked her four-year-old son.

'When does Veggie tales come on?"

"In an hour, your snack is on the table." Sawyer smiled as he ran to the table and sat down. Katie smiled and walked to her room to fold some laundry she opened her drawer and dug through it and found a picture of Her and Jack at graduation with Bobby, Angel, Jerry and Evelyn in the background.

She sighed and set it down on her dresser and continued with the laundry.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter**


	6. Tears In Heaven

Chapter6: Tears in Heaven

Katie was driving in her Jeep Liberty in Detroit with Sawyer in the back seat fast asleep. She sighed and looked back to the road.

'_Aw, Katie. He's just like you in so many ways." Evelyn stated watching, as Sawyer was asleep on the couch in her house._

"_Thank you." Katie stated._

"_I'm glad to call him my grandson." Evelyn stated. Katie smiled as she helped Evelyn with the dishes._

"_How long are you in the states for?" Katie dried one of the plates and replied._

"_Well for about a week, my dad wanted to see his grand-son and I wanted to stop by here and let you see him and meet him too."_

"_I'm glad I had the chance too, I just hope Jackie does too." Katie looked away when she mentioned Jack._

"_How is he?"_

"_Oh, I don't know. He's in New York, All of them used to call but they all stopped later on after a few months."_

"_I'm sorry Evelyn." _

"_Don't worry Katie, Just make sure you tell Jack. He deserves to know sweetie."_

"_Grammy! Grammy!" A two year old called running into the room._

"_What is Sawyer?" _

"_Mary Tywer More!" Evelyn smiled as her grand son said The Mary Tyler More show was one._

"_Want to watch?" Evelyn asked turning to Katie._

"_No, I'll just finish up here." Evelyn smiled as Sawyer pulled on her hand and walked into the living room with her._

_Katie leaned against the counter thinking of what the Mercer boys were doing at this very moment._

_She returned to the dishes._

_Sawyer looked up at Evelyn and stated. "I like that song." Evelyn smiled as he sat on her lap and replied._

"_Me too."_

"_But I don't know the words." Sawyer said. Evelyn smiled and started to sing it to him. After the show was over the song played again. Katie stopped washing the dishes and leaned her head into the living room and smiled hearing them sing: "Love is all around, no need to waste it. You can have a town, why don't you take it? Your gonna make it after all. Your gonna make it after all."_

Katie sighed as she pulled up to the funeral she stood in the back with Sawyer at her side. She looked down at Sawyer thinking that he wouldn't have a clue who just died. She looked back up to see Jack standing in front with Bobby and Jerry. She watched as the lowered the casket into the ground. A tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed her nose and soon became surprised and cried even more when she heard Sawyer humming the theme song to the Mary Tyler Moore Show, In her head she sang along. "Love is all around no need to waste it." She smiled and grabbed Sawyer's hand and walked off to the car and drove off to Jerry's house.

OoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie watched as Jack walked in front of her and in front of the crowd that was walking into the house. She grabbed Sawyer's hand tighter and walked inside.

"Katie. Thanks for coming. It means a lot." Jerry greeted her. Jack stopped listening to Bobby and shifted his eyes over to where Jerry was standing and the woman in front of him who was 20 at the time, Jack was 22.

He made his way through the crowd and stepped up next to Jerry. Katie noticed Jack and avoided his eyes; she really hated being in awkward moments.

"Jerry!" Camille called. Jerry excused himself and went to his wife.

"Katie." Bobby said coming up behind Jack.

"Hey Bobby, Jack."

"Nice to see after all these years." Bobby stated. Katie knew he was trying to irk her, rub it in her face about how she left Jack.

"You too." She simply replied. Jack just starred at her, Katie looked over at him and saw that gaze she hated and loved at the same time back in high school, but now she just didn't know if she hated it, loved it, or was scared of it.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sawyer cried coming into the room and pulled on her skirt.

Katie kneeled down to face Sawyer.

"What is it?"

"I have no one to play with." Bobby snickered.

"Sweetie mommy is talking." Sawyer sighed loudly and looked at the older man standing across from his mommy.

"Will you play with me?" Jack looked up at Katie and back down at Sawyer.

"Um, I really-". Now Jack was in the awkward position.

"Please?" Sawyer begged. Jack sighed and nodded his head while giving a look to Katie.

Sawyer led Jack out into the backyard. Katie sighed and walked up to refill her coffee, she walked past the door and saw Jack pushing Sawyer on the swings.

"Jackie know?" Bobby asked spooking Katie. Katie panicked for a minute and she tensed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katie stated.

"Bullshit."

"No Bobby he doesn't."

Bobby smirked that evil smirk of his, I guess it runs in the family because all of the Mercer's smirk. As Bobby stepped back Katie stepped away and was about to walk out in the backyard until. Bobby grabbed her elbow and twisted her around.

"He needs to know, you already hurt my brother once, I'm not going to let you do it again. I can promise you."

Katie stood there looking at Bobby she knew that was a threat. She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes and replied.

"Please don't tell him Bobby. Please." Bobby sighed and gave a glance to see Jack walking back towards the house with Sawyer behind him.

"Fine I won't but I'm going to make sure you do, that's why you're coming back to Ma's house. You'll stay there with us there." Katie nodded her head as Bobby brushed past her. She smiled seeing Sawyer coming through the door.

In her mind she was thinking. Back to the old stomping grounds. She defiantly didn't have a good feeling about this.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bobby walked up with Jerry to the house and Katie was trying to get her stuff out of the jeep.

"Need some help?" Jack asked coming up behind her.

"Yes." Jack grabbed Sawyer and made his way up the steps. Katie smiled seeing Angel but he didn't notice her yet and she didn't want to cause a commotion because Sawyer was sleeping. She followed Jack into the guest room and watched as he laid Sawyer down on the bed. He then walked out of the room. Katie sighed and set her suitcases down and Sawyer's backpack. She walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind her; she was going towards the bathroom until she saw Angel standing there smirking.

"Aussie, been a long time."

"Angel no." You stated as he walked forward. He did the same thing to you on your graduation day. He knew you hated it. He smiled and walked towards you and gave you a hug really tight and picked you off the ground. You started to kick as he sat you back down.

"Still the feisty one aren't you?" Angel stated.

"Angel I'm not the same little girl you used to know." Angel shook his head and rubbed her head.

"You'll always be the little Aussie." He then walked off. Katie scoffed and headed towards the bathroom.

She smelled smoke and looked in Jack's room, he wasn't there. She stood there thinking where he could of gone but then she saw the window open.

She walked into his room and over to the window she saw him sitting on the roof smoking. He only did that when he was nervous, ticked, confused, sad, or scared. She climbed out the window and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Jack just nodded his head. Katie sat there looking on the street as she remembered one of their fights.

"_Why'd you have to go and do that?" Jack screamed._

"_What? I can't help it that I'm not one of your rocker girlfriends, I'm not like that! You can't tell me what to do, what music to like! You can't change me! It's either me or one of your ex rocker girls! You can't have both!" __Katie screamed back._

_Jack sighed in frustration and stormed over to his house. Katie slammed her door shit and stomped up the steps to her room and slammed the door shut and laid on her bed. A few minutes later she sat up and looked around her room she saw tons of stuff that belonged to Jack. She didn't even bother putting all of it in his shoebox that she has for him. It's when they break-up she puts his stuff in there. She stood up and grabbed her brush and brushed her hair out and finished and the walked past the window and stopped seeing Jack sitting out on the roof smoking. She hated it when he smoked, she couldn't stand it. She opened her window and looked over at him and screamed across the street._

"_SMOKING KILLS!" Jack looked at her and just kept smoking. She slammed her window shut and Jack smirked. She then pulled her shades down._

"Nice kid you got there." Jack stated.

"Yeah, he's really great." Katie said. Jack was still smoking and looking over the street at Katie's old house.

"You know we could of started a family together." Katie tensed he just had to say that. Katie was just starring out into the street.

"You and me, we could have had a kid." Katie hated this. All the Mercer boys like to punish her in some way, First Bobby and now Jack.

"Jack, we did start a family together." Jack stopped smoking and turned to her.

"What?"

"Jack, Sawyer is your son." Jack shook his head and replied.

"No, he can't be."

"Jack he is!"

"How old is he?"

"Four."

Jack sat there thinking; four years ago he was 18.

"No, he's not."

"Jack Yes he is!"

"No."

"I haven't been with any other guy besides you four years ago." Jack just sat there.

"Remember what you told me that night Jack?" Jack sat there running a hand through his hair.

"Your allergic to latex." Katie stated. Jack sighed, he was to stupid then, he wasn't allergic to latex.

"He's your son Jack, weather you like it or not." Katie stood up and climbed back inside his room. Jack followed and before she set her foot out into the hallway he asked.

"That's what this meant?" Jack asked throwing the letter to her.

Katie sighed and sat down on his bed remembering the letter she gave him.

_Jack I'm sorry I left. I had too, I needed too. Please don't hold this against me, I love you Jack and I always will. Someday you'll find out why but I just couldn't tell you now. I'm sorry._

_Love, Katie._

She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Jack asked starring into Katie's eyes.

"Jack, I don't want to get into this right now." Katie stated as she walked towards him. Jack walked around her and closed the door and leaned his back against it.

"Too bad. We are."

Katie sighed and replied. "Come on Jack, move."

"No tell me why and I will." Jack said moving in front of her. Katie tried to pry his hand off the doorknob but he wouldn't budge. He just leaned his head against the side of her head and said.

"Tell me." Katie backed off while jerking her hand away.

'Fine you want to know?"

"I want to know." Jack stated.

"Fine, After I found out I was pregnant I thought that you wouldn't have time for a baby or a family since right after graduation your going straight off to New York."

"You think I wouldn't have time for you or the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Katie I would of made the time just to be with you."

"Jack I didn't want you to have a burden while you were touring or whatever."

"Having a child wouldn't be a burden!"

"Jack! You were irresponsible! You weren't ready for a child!"

"And you were? You were 16 at the time!"

"Jack.." Katie said.

'Look, I don't care what your going to say. But I'm going to be there for Sawyer now, even if you don't like it, he is my son."

"Fine I'll tell him about you. Jack I am sorry, and I didn't lie in that letter. I will always love you no matter what." Katie said and then left.

Jack sighed and laid down on his bed. Katie walked to her room and saw Bobby leaning against the door.

"I told him Bobby. Happy?"

"Depends." Bobby replied.

"Depends on what?"

"If your going to stay with Jack this time."

"Look Bobby, Jack said he wants to be there for Sawyer, I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm glad that Jack said he wants to be there for him."

"Don't think that we've forgiven you that quick." Bobby said before he walked off. Katie sighed and leaned against the wall.


	7. Thanksgiving Day

Chapter7: Thanksgiving Day

It was Thanksgiving Mourning and Katie was helping Sawyer put on his Bob The Builder shoes.

"Mommy is he really my daddy?" Sawyer asked remembering what his mommy told him.

"Yeah, He is."

"How come I never seen him before?" Sawyer asked hopping off the bed.

"He's been working really hard." Sawyer nodded his head and walked out of the room and down the steps. Katie sighed and stood up and put her hair into a ponytail and walked out of the room and down the steps. She found Sawyer sitting at the table coloring in a book and Jack was getting some cereal out for Sawyer.

"Where the fuck is all the food?" Bobby asked looking in the refrigerator.

Sawyer dropped his crayon and looked at Bobby.

"Jerry's out buying some."

"He better get something that's fucking good, none of that healthy shit." Sawyer just starred Katie was getting herself a cup of coffee.

"Bobby, do you ever stop cussing?" Bobby looked at Katie and just raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you going on about Aussie?"

"Never mind Bobby."

"Damn right." Bobby said. Just then the doorbell rang and Bobby went to answer the door only to have a snowball thrown right at him.

"FUCKER!" Bobby screamed while picking up some snow and throwing it in the person's back. Sawyer dropped his crayon and his eyes widened when he heard Bobby. He jumped down off the chair and walked over to his Mommy to see Bobby walking in while brushing away the snow.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What Sawyer?"

"Bobby said potty mouth words."

"How many?"

Sawyer held up six fingers and Katie walked over to Bobby and said.

"Bobby you owe 6 dollars to the potty mouth jar."

"The potty what?" Bobby asked turning around. Jack just sat on the couch with an amused expression.

"Whenever you cuss you owe the potty mouth a dollar."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"So Sawyer doesn't pick up the habit." Bobby looked down at Sawyer who was holding a big jar.

"Bullshit."

"Seven." Bobby sighed and put some money into the jar.

"Bobby I bet you won't able to go a week without cussing."

"What Jackie? Did I just hear you make a bet with me?"

"Yeah I did." Jack said. Standing up.

"Fine, whoever wins gets the money from the jar."

"Fine." Jack stated walking towards the kitchen, Angel just sat there and shook his head and laughed.

Sawyer walked backs into the living room while carrying a video.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"Veggie Tales." Sawyer replied with a huge smile.

"Veggie what?" Bobby asked.

"Can we watch it! I want to see Larry!"

"What?" Katie stood in the living room and watched as Bobby had an annoyed expression along with Angel.

"You guys want to spend quality time with your nephew don't you?" Katie asked, now it was time to torture the Mercer Boys.

"Fine." Bobby said in a menacing tone.

Katie smiled and walked back into the kitchen to help with the dishes.

"So, when's his birthday?" Jack asked. Katie set the plate in the sink and looked over to him and replied.

"December 2nd." Jack nodded his head.

"I missed you." Jack stated. Katie paused before setting the clean bowel back into the cupboard. She turned around and leaned on the counter and messed with the bracelets on her hands. Jack noticed this and grabbed her hands and set them on the counter and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Could you give us another try?" Jack asked looking her in the eyes. Katie opened her mouth and closed it.

"I-I"

"I'll take you to the ball Barbara Manatee!" Jack backed up with a confused face and Katie laughed seeing him in a confused state and grabbed his hand and walked into the living room to see Bobby and Angel sitting on the couch-watching Sawyer singing along with Veggie Tales in Barbara Manatee.

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes and looked over to Angel who was moving his foot along with the song.

"Angel!" Angel stopped and looked over at Bobby and explained.

"It's got a good beat."

Bobby shook his head and watched his nephew and looked over at Katie.

"What did you turn my nephew into?" Katie looked at Bobby and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"After dinner, we're going to play hockey and I'm going to teach him how to be a man." Katie sighed and turned around and Jack just shook his head and laughed.

"He looks just like you." Katie smiled and replied.

"He has your eyes." Jack smiled and asked again.

"Could we start over?"

"Jack, look I'm-I'm."

"Back!" Jerry called walking into the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During Dinner Jack was sitting across from Katie who was sitting next to Sawyer and Angel on her right, Bobby was at the end then Jack was sitting next to Jerry.

After they were done praying Katie sat down and looked at Jack who had a beer next to his plate.

" It's not healthy to drink." Katie stated. Bobby dropped his fork, which made a clang and looked up at Katie.

"Here comes the goody two shoes side of Aussie." Angel just shook his head.

"Mommy, I want to have a drink like his." Sawyer said looking at Jack. Katie looked at her son and back up at Jack with an I told you so kind of look.

Jack looked at Sawyer and back at Katie.

"Sawyer, you don't want this it's like medicine it tastes really bad." Jack looked back at Katie who mouthed. "Don't lie!" Jack gave her a look that said what was I suppose to tell him. Bobby sighed and smiled to himself seeing his brother with Katie again.

"You know she's right." Jerry stated. Jack sighed and shook his head.

A few minutes past by of silence and Katie noticed Jack was starring on in space and he started to shake, or at least it looked like he did. Katie stopped eating and looked at Jack and asked.

"Jack, You okay?" Jack turned and just looked at Katie and gave her that same look she hated and loved.

"Hockey?" Bobby asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie was sitting on the bench with Sawyer by her side watching Jack, Bobby, Angel and Jerry playing hockey.

"Mommy! Look I drew you, daddy and me! Think daddy would like it?" Katie turned to Sawyer with a surprised look on her face. He was calling Jack Daddy already?

"Yeah, I think he'll love it." Sawyer smiled and started to draw Bobby. Katie watched as Jack came over and let another guy go in for him.

"Rough game." Katie stated. Jack just nodded and breathed heavily. He stood up and noticed the other rink where it was just strictly for ice-skating.

"Come on." Jack said going to the other rink.

"What? No." Katie stated.

"You have ice skates on, and your not going to skate?" Katie sighed and replied.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to skate.' Jack looked at her and turned around and skated onto the rink. Sawyer just looked at his mom and asked. "Let's watch!" Sawyer stood up along with his mom and walked over to the wall and watched Jack. Jack was skating backwards now and he smiled seeing Katie. He skated up next to the wall.

"Come on. Please?" Jack asked giving her a puppy face.

"Go Mommy! Go!" Sawyer said nudging his mom.

Katie sighed watching as Jack smirked. He looked up and skated out in the middle, no one else was ice-skating.

Jack stood there and called. "Get your ass on the ice!" Sawyer's eyes opened and Jack apologized and said.

"Get your booty on the ice!" Katie laughed and covered her mouth and dropped it and shook her head and skated onto the ice. Sawyer smiled seeing his mommy with his daddy. Jerry walked over and sat next to him because he was making a call to his girls.

"Maybe I'm not hearing you right. Did you just use the word Booty?" Katie asked skating next to Jack.

"Yeah I did. But you'll never ever hear that word come out of my mouth again." Katie laughed and shook her head. As they turned the corner Jack stopped and Katie did too, she looked at Jack with a questioning look as to why they stopped.

"What?"

"Remember this?" Jack asked kneeling on the ice. Katie had a confused face and kneeled down too. She smiled seeing the words "Katie "Aussie" and Jack Mercer, always and ever." Written on the wall with a heart at both ends. Katie smiled remembering that memory.

_It was the in the middle of December and Jack and Kate were on a date. Jack was skating with Katie and Katie did a few spins and Jack smiled and clapped._

_Katie smiled and skated over to him and He caught her and fell backwards with her in his arms._

"_Nice catch." Jack smiled and looked at Katie. Katie smiled as she referred to him catching her._

"_No, Perfect Catch." Jack stated referring to how Jack and Katie were together._

_Katie smiled and turned her head away. Jack stroked her cheek and turned her to where she was facing him and kissed her and pulled back and said._

"_I."_

_Kiss._

"_Am."_

_Kiss._

"_Head over heels."_

_Kiss._

"_And madly."_

_Kiss._

"_In love."_

_Kiss._

"_With you." Jack said, as he looked Katie in the eyes. Katie smiled and stood up and helped Jack up and grabbed his hand. She skated towards the wall and kneeled down by the wall. Jack smiled seeing her and kneeled down next to her._

"_I love you." Katie said as she kissed him. Jack smiled after the broke apart. _

"_Pocketknife." Katie said with her hand out._

"_What?" Jack asked._

"_Just give me it." Jack did as he was told and handed it to her. He smiled seeing Katie carve her name into the wall. She sat back and smiled at her work._

"_There, now All Of Detroit will know I was here." Jack smiled and grabbed the pocketknife and wrote. "And Jack always and ever." _

_She smiled and turned towards him._

"_Now everyone will know about us." Jack stated. Katie smiled as jack stood up and helped her up._

"That was so long ago." Katie stated. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see it's still here."

"Yeah, But I'm glad it is." Jack looked at Katie, as the two were standing starring at it.

"Me too." Katie smiled as the two skated again. Jack looked at Katie and slipped his hand into hers, and intertwined his hand with hers. Katie smiled and looked back at jack and down at their hands, She smiled seeing Jack's arm with black glovers and the finger parts were cut off he had a tattoo on his arm too, she looked to her arm and saw the purple part of her jacket and pink gloves. They were so different but yet they were so perfect for each other, That's what she loved about them.


	8. Learning a new Word from Uncle Bobby

Chapter8:

"What come on! Let me go!" Katie said. Sawyer was at home with Sofi watching him for the night.

"No. I'm not letting you go!" Jack stated as they were by Bobby's car.

"I'm going!"

"NO! I said no! We're taking you back to the house!" Jack yelled at her. Bobby leaned against his car watching them.

'What? Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Me getting hurt? I'm 20 years old! I'm not the little girl back in high school!" Katie yelled.

"You sure? To me your still the same girl, you always were. Now get your ass in that house!" Jack said pointing to the house. Katie stood on her tiptoes and looked him straight in the eyes.

"No." She stated. Jack threw his cigarette down on the ground. He bent down and threw her over his shoulder.

"That's it! Let's go!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Katie screamed kicking him.

"What where your kicking!"

"Put me down!" Katie screamed again now pounding him in the back.

"Why you so stubborn?" He asked trudging on the sidewalk up to the house.

"Me stubborn? Sure, Jack keep thinking that."

"You both are fucking stubborn!" Bobby called getting annoyed.

Just as Jack made his way up the steps and into the living room.

"Jack I'm going with you." She said as he put her down.

"No your not." He said turning her around and slapping her on the butt and pushing her inside.

"JACK!" She called turning around, mad that he slapped her ass. Jack smiled walking backwards.

"I had to do it, you have a nice ass." Katie stood there tapping her foot and Jack knew she was annoyed. He smirked and she slammed the door on him.

Jack was down by the car and was about to get in. Katie opened the house window and replied.

"Forget something?" Jack looked at her confused and Bobby saw she had a key in her hand.

"Damn bitch stole the house key!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Try telling me what to do now!" She yelled before shutting the window.

"Idiot." Angel said to Jack.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie was sitting up late watching TV and drinking some coffee. She smiled hearing the boys shutting the car doors.

She saw Angel's face behind the door and he twisted the knob and said.

"Get the fuck up and open the door!"

Katie said "What? I can't hear you!" She smiled after saying this.

"Open the fucking door!" She fell off the couch hearing Bobby's voice in the window behind her.

"Um………no." Katie said pretending to think about it.

Just then she heard a rumbling upstairs, She remembered Sofi went to the store to buy some clothes. She jumped and headed upstairs thinking it was a robber.

"Get the fuck down here and let us in!" Bobby screamed. Katie slowly crept through the hallway. She noticed her door was still closed and the light was off. She walked past Evie's room and saw nothing, Angel's nothing, Jerry's room nothing, she peeked her head in Jack's room and saw a figure standing up and dusting himself off. She looked at him and charged towards him and jumped on his back.

"What do you want?" She asked in a loud whisper to him. The man flipped around so Katie was on the ground.

"You." Katie shrieked and slapped the person.

"Damn! Katie calm down!" The voice said. Katie stopped and looked up into a familiar pair of blue-grey eyes.

"JACK!" She screamed crawling out of his grip.

She stood up and kicked him in the side.

"What are you doing? (Kick) Do you think that was funny? (Kick) Tricking me like that? (Kick)"

"Katie! Katie! Stop!" Jack said.

"That wasn't funny! (Kick) I thought you were a robb-AHH!" Jack grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the floor. He crawled over her and his face was hanging over hers now.

"Key."

"No!" Katie said trying to escape. Jack smirked and blocked her.

"You left me no choice then." Jack stated. Katie looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Strip search." Katie crawled out of his grip and stood up.

"Hell no." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Worth a shot. Now give me the key."

"No." Jack sighed and started walking towards her.

Katie turned and ran down the hall. Jack smiled and chased after her and caught up with her before she reached the steps and grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Baby just give me the key."

"No." Katie stated before smirking. Jack smiled and moved closer.

"Key." Katie looked at him and watched as his lips moved closer and closer until they were on yours. He broke apart and looked at Katie.

"I love you." Katie looked him in the eyes and pulled the key out of her pocket.

"Here."

"JACKIE!" Bobby screamed. Katie slipped out of his grip and walked towards the bathroom. Jack watched her and then descended the stairs. Jack unlocked the door and Bobby walked in and threw his coat on the ground and said.

"I'm going to kill her! Aussie! Get your ass down here!" Katie sighed and walked down the stairs to see Bobby sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Look Bobby can we not talk about this, it was a joke." Bobby watched her mood, it wasn't good.

"Tomorrow, I'm too tired." Bobby then walked upstairs as Angel followed him.

Katie grabbed her coffee and finished it and walked into the kitchen to see jack leaning against the counter.

"I meant it." He stated. Katie set her cup in the sink.

"Most people would say 'I love you back'." He stated.

"Jack, It's been years since I last saw you and I only seen you for a two days. How could you say that?" Katie asked.

"Because I still love you! I never stopped loving you even though you left!" Katie looked at him as he stood there looking at her.

They just stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't know if I can say the same." Jack looked at her and said.

"How could you say that! You left **me**! Remember! You left with our son and didn't even bother to call and tell me!" He then pounded his fist into the wall out of rage.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"The last time I said I loved you, I got pregnant at 16!" Jack sighed and walked over to her.

"We'll use condoms this time!"

"I don't wanna get hurt." She said before laughing.

"I swear I'm not allergic to condoms!" Katie looked at him and asked.

"Oh so you lied to me back then?"

"Look I was stupid." He stated Katie shook her head and laughed and sat up on the counter.

"Why do you think you'll get hurt? I'd never hurt you." Jack stated as he stood in front of Katie and her legs were around his waist and his hands were on her thighs.

"Jack what if we get into a fight? We break up or something, what will Sawyer think? I don't want him to be in the middle of it and we end up fighting over him."

"Look, I want to be with you. I LOVE you!" Jack stated. Katie smiled and shook her head and laughed.

"Beating Hearts Baby. Baby is this love for real?" Jack started to sing. Katie jumped down and walked out of the kitchen.

"Let me in your arms to feel!" Katie shakes her head, she remembered when he sang this song to her that night.

"The Beating of your heart baby!" Katie turned around and pushed him against the wall and said.

"Shut-up."

"Make me." Jack said. Katie smiled and pressed her lips against his. Jack picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her upstairs to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bobby was sitting in the kitchen grabbing some cereal. He opened the fridge and saw no milk.

"Little Fucker drank all the milk." Bobby said referring to Jack.

"Fucker." Bobby closed the door and looked out into the living room.

"Fucker." Sawyer stated. Bobby looked at him and said.

"No.. don't say that."

"Fucker."

OooOoO

Katie woke up and changed into her clothes. Jack was still asleep in his bed.

"Jack wake up!" She was sitting on the edge of the bed when she said this.

"No." Jack mumbled.

"Fine, I'll sleep in my room the rest of the time I'm here." Katie stated standing up. Jack grabbed ahold of her waist.

"One more time."

"Jack! No, it's in the mourning!" Jack gave her a puppy dogface.

"No!" She said. Jack sighed and stood up.

"You seen my shirt?" jack asked rummaging through his clothes. Katie turned around and looked at him.

"Jack! Put some boxers on please!" Katie said before turning back around and walking out the door.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Look Sawyer don't tell Mommy the new word you learned okay?" Bobby asked.

"Hey baby! Having fun with Uncle Bobby?"

"Fucker!" Sawyer exclaimed. Katie turned to look at Bobby who just stood there starring at Sawyer.


	9. Causing trouble with the MercersAgain

Chapter9: Causing trouble with the Mercers…..Again

Katie just starred at her son.

"Baby where'd you learn that word?"

"Uncle Bobby." Bobby was shrugging his shoulders and gave a glare towards the kid before Katie looked over at him.

"Sawyer that's a bad word, don't say it again. Me and Your Uncle Bobby are going to have a chat." Katie said as she glared over at Bobby.

Sawyer nodded his head and continued eating his cereal.

"What are you going to do punish me?" Bobby asked. Katie reached up to his ear and pulled it, hard.

"Ow! Let go! Aussie!" Katie dragged bobby out into the living room.

"What the fuck?" Katie let go of his ear and stood there starring at him.

"How could you teach that to my son?" Katie asked in an outraged tone just as Jack descended the stairs.

"Who taught what to our son?" Jack asked in a very tired tone.

"Your lovely brother here taught Sawyer the word Fucker." Katie stated still angry. Jack looked into the kitchen and saw Sawyer eating cereal while saying. "Fucker." Over and over again.

"Aussie! He's a Mercer! He's bound to say a whole lot more shit than that."

"He's not a Mercer! He's a Taylor!" Bobby stood there and looked at Jack who's mouth was hanging open and he looked mad.

"What?" He asked turning to Katie. Katie sighed and glared at Bobby who was smirking.

"Could you leave us? Please." Katie asked Bobby.

"Sure, don't want to ruin family bonding. Sawyer! Want to learn another new word?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen.

Katie glared at Bobby and Jack turned her to face him. "Maybe I'm going deaf, But I thought you said Sawyer isn't a Mercer."

"Well technically he isn't."

"Technically? If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be here! So technically he is A MERCER!"

"We're not married! He's not a Mercer!"

"He is too a Mercer! I'm Jack Mercer! His DAD! He's a Mercer! It's in his blood!"

"No! On his birth certificate it says "Sawyer James Taylor! He's a Taylor!"

"That's not fair! You didn't even tell me about him! So that makes him A Mercer!"

Angel came down with Sofi behind him and they saw Jack and Katie at each other throats.

"There you go again! Just like in High School! Your so stubborn!"

"Yeah! Well your still arrogant and cocky!" Katie yelled back.

Angel shook his head at the two bickering and walked into the dining room and asked Bobby.

"What's the topic this time?"

"Sawyer's last name."

"We don't have time for this! Jack get your ass outside! We have business to do!" Katie stood there and looked at them.

"Hold it! What business?" She asked walking outside with Jack, Bobby and Angel.

"We just go to meet Jerry somewhere that's all." Replied Angel.  
"Wait? Are you? No! No I'm not letting you guys do this!" Katie said as she held her arms close to her body from the cold.

"Get inside your going to get sick!" Jack stated.

"You guys are probably going to get killed!"

"What happened Aussie? Your too good for us again?" Bobby asked. Katie glared and replied.

"Fine! Go get yourselves killed!" She then stomped inside.

"Jack, tell me why do you like her?" Bobby asked from the front seat. Angel laughed and Jack glared and replied.

"At least I got a girl."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie just set Sawyer down for a nap and she saw Sofi watching Oprah.

"Anything interesting?" She asked as she grabbed her heavy blue hoodie.

"Uh, Makeover." Katie nodded her head and grabbed her purse.

"Hey, I'm going to go up to the store to get some coffee, could you watch Sawyer for me?" Sofi nodded her head. Katie smiled and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned back around. "Want anything?"

"No thanks." Katie nodded and then walked outside and started walking towards the store.

OoOoOoOoO

"What?" Jerry asked getting out of his Volvo.

"Bullshit." Angel said. Bobby looked towards the direction Angel was looking in and Jack followed the gaze.

"Shit, Katie."

Katie was walking down the sidewalk drinking her coffee on the other side of the street.

"Sh, maybe she won't see us." Angel whispered out of the side of his mouth. Katie stopped and turned to her left to see all of the Mercers starring back at her. She smiled to herself and walked over to them.

"What? Thought I wouldn't see you guys?"

"Katie! What are you doing here? Get back home!" Jack said to her. Katie shook her head.

"No. So why are you meeting Jerry at a grocery shop?" Bobby gave a stern look to Angel.

"Uh, he needs help picking out some beans." Angel replied.

"That's a load of Bullshit! Give me the truth!" Katie then looked over to Bobby.

"What? Brothers can't pick beans out for one another?" Bobby asked. Katie shakes her head and looks at Jerry and said.

"Yeah, that's it." Katie eyed him and Bobby and looked over at Jack.

"Alright Jack, whatca ya got for me?"

"We….uh….well….like…..I…uh…"

"GOD! I can't keep a secret from you! I don't think I ever could. We're trying to find out what happened to ma." Bobby sighed and shook his head. Angel whacked Jack in the back of the head.

"Do you ever listen to what your told to do? We told you to stay at the house! No you came and followed!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Actually I came to get coffee…but then I saw you guys. And no I would never listen to you, I know a whole hell of a lot better than that."

"Get your ass home." Angel stated.

"No."

"Katie, come on, just go home." Jerry stated.

"No." Angel, Bobby and Jerry all looked at Jack. Katie was facing Jack with her arms across her chest and she was tapping her foot waiting to see what he would say.

Jack looked back to his brothers, than to Katie.

"Jack." Katie pleaded.

"Jack Come on man!" Jerry complained.

"Look Katie-

"Want to sleep alone tonight?" Katie asked still glaring.  
"Uh, Bobby.."

'No! You can't use that! No feminine charm allowed!" Angel stated. Katie looked over at Angel.

"It's a god given gift! I have to use it."

"Fine She can stay! But if she screws anything up. I swear I'll.."

"Don't worry Bobby! I wouldn't do anything to mess this up! I want to find out who killed Evelyn and give them what they deserve." Katie stated. Jack looked at Katie and asked.

"Does Sawyer know about your dark side?"

"No. It's only a one time thing."

"Really? Cause it's a huge turn on."

"Can I help you?" The shopkeeper asked. Jack broke away from Katie and replied.

"Yeah if we could just have a moment of your time, sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother." The shopkeeper took a deep breath and replied.

"She was a good lady I liked her very much. Let's come inside."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie was holding Jack's hand tightly as they watched the video. Jack let go of her hands and walked away, she knew he was upset. She covered her mouth at what she saw. She walked towards Jack and saw him walk outside of the shop and sit down on the steps. She sighed and followed him as she brushed away a few tears. She was standing behind him and bent down.

"Jack." She said as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack shrugged his shoulders and stood up which caused Katie's arms to fall.

"Jack don't." She said ass he walked around and stood in front of him.

Jack just stood there starring into the street.

"Don't shut me out." She said. Jack didn't even glance at her. Katie sighed and walked up two steps and turned towards him and gave him a soft kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Please, don't shut me out." Jack looked at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. Katie looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't be." He then smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Come Jack let's go." Bobby said walking out of the shop. Bobby, Jerry and Angel started to run across the street Jack grabbed Katie's hand and then started to run while hearing Bobby said.

"That wasn't no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set mom up, they set her up!"

OoOoOoOo

Katie watched as they walked inside the community gym. There was a game going on and the five of them were standing off to the side watching.

"You guys ready?" Bobby asked. Katie looked over at Bobby his eyes were scanning the gym.

"What's the plan, Bobby?" Jerry asked as he looked at Bobby. Katie then felt Jack's grip on her hand tighten.

"We're winging it Jerry."

"We always winging it!" complained Jerry. Katie just smirked yeah they did always wing it. Katie felt Jack tighten his hand again and she looked up at him to see his eyes scanning the room.

"We're going to get killed."

"What do you mean "we" white boy?" Angel asked to Jack.

"You ready?" Bobby asked.

"Here we go." Jerry said in a not so thrilled tone. Then Angel, Bobby and Jerry walked off leaving Jack and Katie standing by the sidelines.

Katie watched as Bobby walk onto the court and stole the ball after a short talk with the ref.

"Yeah I got the rock now! I got this motherfucker now! What? What? I got the rock!" Then a tall basketball player walked up to Bobby and asked. "What bitch?" Then Bobby slugged him. Katie looked around and watched as the crowd yelled.

"Yup, we're dead.. Dead as a doornail! Dead as a fish out of water." Jack looked down at Katie and said.

"Thanks Babe, you know just what to say." Katie looked at him and replied.

"Anytime." She said while still keeping her eyes on Bobby and the crowd.

"My name is Bobby Mercer! And some of you probably knew my mother. And some of you probably knew she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old! Murdered in cold blood!"

"Think about it Bobby! Think. Think!" Jerry stated.

"Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells?" Bobby asked. Katie felt Jack tense up and she looked up at him to see his eyes moving fast across the gym she looked up too but couldn't see. Then Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, the jogged over to the hallway.

Katie saw a kid running. Jack ran fast with Katie trailing behind him.

"Hey! Hey kid! No running in the halls!" Jack called.

"Yeah! Or else I'll give you a detention!" Katie called. Jack looked at her with a what the fuck kind of look. Just then the kid was in the hands of Angel.

"Get off of me man!" The kid said. Katie caught up with Jack who was standing in front of the kid now.

Jack looked at the kid and asked. "Why you running?"

"Man I don't know nothing!" The kid said.

"Why don't you shut-up?" Angel asked. Katie just watched as the kid struggled and winced in pain, Angel had a tight grip on this kid.

"Look kid, if you stop struggling, it'll stop hurting." Angel looked up at Katie and down at the kid.

"You got something to tell me youngster?" Jack watched as the kid's eyes trailed up and down over Katie.

"Don't fucking look at her like that!" Jack said wacking him over the head.

"Katie go get Bobby." Angel stated. Jack was glaring at the kid still. Katie ran down the hall and out through the door.

She went over to the sideline only to be standing behind tall people.

"Evaporate tall people!" She stated trying to see over their heads.

A tall boy turned towards her. "Hello… Could you please move?" The boy just stood there starring down at her.

"Well your no help are you?" She then stomped on his foot.

"Oh, you have a sudden change of mind to become helpful how nice." She then looked up and saw Bobby and Jerry.

"Bobby!" She screamed. She saw Jerry say something to Bobby and Bobby look up and the started making their way over. Katie jogged towards the door but stopped and turned around to see the kid still on the ground.

"Thanks again!" She called to him before turning around and walking out into the hallway.

Katie was leaning against the wall watching as they talked to the boy. She was humming "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off." By Panic! At the Disco. Bobby looked at Jack who sighed and turned around to Katie.

"Babe, please." He stated basically asking her to stop humming. He knew she was bored with this part. She sighed and looked at him.

"Fine." She then turned to face the other way.

After a few minutes she zoned back into the conversation.

"These are nice grades…Better stay in school." She heard Jack say. She walked over to the kid who was leaned up against the wall almost looking scared to death; Jerry picked up his necklace and asked.

"What is that? Aluminum?" Jack took it out of his hand and examined it.

"Shit doesn't even spin." He said before walking off. Katie stood there starring at it and said.

"I think it's pretty."

"Katie!"

"Oh, yeah right!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bobby was sitting in the driver's seat and Angel was sitting in the passenger's seat. Jerry was sitting on Bobby's side; Katie was in the middle between Jerry and Jack in the back seat. Katie was sleeping on Jack's shoulders.

She was pretty much zoned out, she woke up once but that only was because Jerry left and she fell back asleep hearing Jack singing:

"_I don't mind if it rains or freezes. Long as I got my plastic Jesus riding on the dashboard. Comes in colors Pink and Pleasant Glows in the dark-_

"That's him! It's him!" Jack exclaimed which caused Katie to sat bolt upright and hit her head.

"Stupid freaking car!" She opened her eyes and rubbed them to see Jack, Angel and Bobby all getting out of the car. She was about to get out until.

"NO! Stay, Katie Stay!" She heard Bobby yell back at her. She dropped her jaw and rolled down the window.

"I'm not a dog!" She screamed watching them run. Bobby and Jack already ran inside the building all she saw was Angel.

"WOOF! WOOF!" He called back to her before cracking up.

"Funny, Angel Your hilarious." She stated sitting back in the car.

OoOoOoOoO

"One little, two little three little monkies on a rocking horse." Katie sang to herself inside Bobby's car. She then heard a gun shot which caused her to jump and hit her head again.

"Damn car! I curse you!" She said, she pulled her hair back and put it into a ponytail and walked out of the car and jogged around the building to see a dude laying on the ground with a fucked up leg.

"Ouch." She stated as she walked over to him, she kneeled down "Call the hospital." He murmured in a hoarse voice.

"Damn it! Aussie! Back the fuck up!" Katie jumped up and held her hands up and said.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Jack." Bobby said. Jack sighed and walked over to Katie and grabbed her and pulled her away to talk.

"What the fuck! We told you to stay in the car!" Jack exclaimed.

"1. Do I look like a dog to you? Dogs take commands not people! 2. I got bored."

Jack smirked and shook his head.

"Jackie! Aussie! Let's go!" Bobby called. Jack grabbed Katie's hand and walked off in the direction of Bobby and Angel were walking in.

Bobby and Angel were talking and Katie kept glancing back around to see the guy in pain. She felt really bad for this dude.

"Jack.." She stated.

"What?" He said.

"Look." Katie said nodding towards the dude. Jack sighed and looked towards him.

"Turn around! What fuck are you two looking at?" Bobby asked. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" The guy called. Bobby brushed past Katie and walked over to the guy with Jack and Angel behind him. Katie just stood there watching; now she wasn't so sure if she still wanted to be doing this.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Babe, please… stay in the car this time." Jack begged. Katie leaned against the car and bit her lip.

"Katie your ass better stay in this fucking car, we don't need you to screw this up."

"Shut the fuck up Bobby!" Katie exclaimed. Angel looked at Bobby and said.

"Bobby leave it to them." Bobby gave Jack a look and stalked off with Angel.

"Babe…please."

"Fine I'll stay in the car." She replied with a sigh.

"Thanks." Jack said as he gave her a hard yet passionate kiss. He broke away and turned away and walked off. Katie shook her head and turned to the car and was about to get in until Jack pulled her back around and gave her another passionate kiss and broke away and looked down at her and said.

"One for good luck."

"Fine, go! Before I change my mind!" She said while laughing. Jack smirked and jogged towards the entrance and walked inside with his brother.

OoOoOoOoOo

Katie was sitting in the back and she saw two guys running out towards a car.

"Get em Jackie-o!" Bobby called. Katie then saw a bullet zoom through the air and she looked back behind her and saw Jack holding a gun.

"You go girl! Let's get these motherfuckers!" Bobby exclaimed as he ran to the car. Bobby got into the driver's side, Angel passenger's side and jack was in the back with Katie.

"You shot a gun!" Katie exclaimed.

"Where they at?" Bobby asked.

"Babe.."

"I can't believe you shot a gun."

"Can't see shit!" exclaimed Bobby. "Babe…" Katie sighed and sat back in the car and replied.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack looked at her and sighed. Bobby swerved on the street.

"Damn Bobby! Could you drive any safer?" Katie asked. "Shut the fuck up!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Punch it Bobby! Punch it!" Angel exclaimed.

"I got no traction." Katie was holding onto the side of the car for dear life.

"I'm sliding all over the fucking street!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Shit." Bobby stated seeing the car at the end.

"Hold on!" Angel stated.

"SHIT!" Katie screamed. As Bobby's car ran into the side of the other car Katie's head crashed against the window which caused it to break and glass shattered everywhere. Some of the glass scraped her forehead and was now bleeding.

Jack saw this and quickly pulled her over away from the window and tried to clear the blood away from her head.

"You gonna get these guys before you kills us?" Jack exclaimed.

"Sit back and put your seat belt on Jack." Jack sat back and pulled Katie close to him.

"I swear Bobby if you kill me before I get to see Sawyer go to school, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Shut the fuck up! Katie!" Jack glared at Bobby and held Katie closer to him.

"Man! Watch the snow!"

"I don't give a fuck about the snow!" Bobby replied.

"Jack get the shotgun!" Bobby replied. Jack sighed and turned around looking around "There's no shells." He replied Katie turned around and helped Jack.

Katie's vision was getting blurred from the blood tripping on her head.

"They're in the trunk!"

'What the hell am I-?"

"Sit down and shutup!" Bobby exclaimed Jack turned around and saw Katie brushing away the blood. He grabbed her and helped her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Peachy." She replied in a non-sarcastic tone. She watched as Angel grabbed the gun and started shooting some bullets out the window he got them. He leaned out the window to shoot them again but lost balance and fell.

"Shit." Katie said while climbing to the broken window and reaching out and help pull Angel back in, which caused her to receive more cuts from the glass.

"Hold on! I got them now!" Bobby said as he rammed up to the car.

He watched as their car flipped and Jack exclaimed. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Katie just sat back and held her head; it felt like a really bad migraine. She lifted her head up and watched as Jack, Angel and Bobby run out of the car.

"Jack you stay here!" She heard Bobby exclaim. She then heard two gun shots and she saw Jack flinch. She just starred in shock as Bobby, Angel and Jack walked back towards the car.


	10. What I like about you!

Chapter10: What I like about you!

"Jack Mercer! I can't believe you did that!" Katie exclaimed walking through the living room.

"Babe! It was a gun!" Jack pointed out. Katie spun on her hell and turned around and faced him.

"Exactly! A Gun! So what are you going to tell Sawyer to do if some little kid steals his toy? Shoot him!" Jack sighed and watched as Katie paced the room.

"What a perfect role model you are for our son! I can't believe you!" Jack looked at her and followed her up the steps.

"What? I held a gun before! Plus I'd never tell Sawyer to do that!" Katie kept walking and stated.

"Jack, what if that was you being shot at? What would you do then?" Jack just stood there.

"Babe! Look I know how to handle a gun!" Katie sighed and turned towards him.

"No you don't! You never held a gun in your life other than this night."

"No, You don't know everything about me!"

"Yeah actually I do."

"Fine if you're so smart! Tell me what I did while I was in New York." Jack stated following her into his room.

"You played music, did gigs and wrote lyrics." Jack scoffed and watched as she threw some clothes into the basket, she cleaned when she was upset.

"And?" Jack asked. Katie stood up with a shirt of his in her hands.

"More music." She stated throwing it in the basket.

Jack smirked smiling to himself.

"You have no freaking clue that I slept with the groupies." Katie stood straight up and gave a hard cold and deathly glare towards him.

"Oh shit…Babe that wasn't meant to be said aloud." Katie walked towards him and pushed him with her index finger while saying.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Babe, let's not jump to any conclusions.."

"I'm not jumping! Does it look like I'm jumping? Cause I'm not! This is Jumping!" She said as she jumped up and down once.

"Babe, let's be civil about this."

"Get out." She stated as she opened the door.

"Babe come on, stay calm." Jack stated.

"I AM CALM!" She exclaimed. Jack then took this as a time to leave her alone. He then closed the door behind him as he left.

Katie then sighed and kicked the basket; she walked over to his bed and grabbed a book he had laying down on his bed.

She looked up at the sound of the door creaking and saw Jack's head peeking into the room.

"No sex tonight?" Jack asked. Katie looked at him with the same glare as before and tightened her grip on the book and brought her hand up and threw the book across the room towards the door, but Jack closed it just in time.

Jack sighed and walked down the hall while rubbing his hand in his hair.

He stopped and stood there with a quizzical look and sharply turned around and headed straight back towards his bedroom he opened the door and stated.

"Wait, this is my room!" He didn't even peek his head into the room and he felt something slam against the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mourning

Katie walked down the steps with Sawyer in her arms.

"Mommy what happened to your face?" Katie stood there thinking she didn't want to tell Sawyer the truth so she answered with the first thing off the top of her head.

"Mommy got hurt by a bird." Sawyer nodded his head and replied. "Birds are evil."

"Hey Sawyer!" Jack stated walking into the living room.

"Daddy!" Sawyer said jumping off Katie's lap who was sitting on the couch at the time, and ran over to Jack.

"Hungry?" Sawyer nodded his head; Jack looked up at Katie and asked. "You hungry too?" Katie just starred at the TV.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that Aussie?"

"I'm not Aussie." Katie stated without taking her eyes off the TV. Jack smirked and replied. "You'll always be my Aussie." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Police in the house!" Angel called. Katie sighed and stood up and looked out the window to see Green and some other guy walking towards the door.

"Shit! Bobby!" Katie called.

"Angel, mind if we come in?" Green asked. Katie stood up and made her way over towards the front door.

"Your already in. Cops are always welcome at the Mercer's. It makes us feel safe and cozy." Katie snorted at this, She thought it was funny for Angel to say cozy.

"Katie Taylor. How ya been girl?"

"Fine."

"What happened to your face?" Green asked. Katie stood there thinking.

"An evil bird hurt Mommy." Sawyer said walking in front of Katie. Katie looked down at Sawyer and rubbed his head and looked up at Green who was looking down at Sawyer and back up at Katie. Katie smiled meekly and replied.

"(Laughs nervously) Ha, Kids they say the darnest things." Jack smiled to himself and walked up to Katie and put his arm around her waist.

"Aw Green, last night she was a little too frisky. It was a rough night. Right Babe?" Jack said with a playful grin. Katie gritted her teeth Jack was saving her ass and trying to warm up to her at the same time.

"Right… I bumped into a few things. I swear he's an animal in the bed." Katie replied but then grabbed Sawyer's hand and led Green to the living room where Bobby was.

"Ain't you sexy." Green commented seeing Bobby wearing a flamboyant and very colorful robe.

"Thank you." Bobby replied, Katie walked over and sat at the end of the couch with Sawyer on her lap.

"Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it." Bobby replied with a snicker. Katie was going to laugh but she felt a pair of eyes on her and she instantly knew who it was, Jack.

"What happen to the hand? Did you forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?" Green asked. Bobby pulled up his sleeve only a little and replied.

"Oh no, no. This is Turkey cup, man. Hockey. You remember that, don't ya Green? You played hockey. Guys can be pretty rough out on that ice."

Katie moved in her seat as Sawyer jumped off her lap again.

"Where's your car Bobby? It's not outside."

'We left it at Jeremiah's" Sofi stated.

"Yeah, Jerry gave them a lift home." Katie piped in. Angel looked at Katie and replied. "You know Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible man, when there's a blizzard outside. So we-

"Fascinating." The other guy stated. Katie looked over at him and glared, she didn't like him.

"Hey Gretzky, you know what this is?" He asked Bobby holding up a little plastic bag.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Everyone watched as Sawyer walk into the room and look up at the very pale tall man.

"Why is the ugly man being mean to Uncle Bobby?" Bobby snickered; Katie looked up at the man and showed no emotion. She bent down to pick Sawyer up and replied.

"That's because he's a dick." The man glared at Katie. Bobby's Jerry's and Jack's jaws were slightly dropped.

'You got a problem with me?" Katie looked at him and replied. "Yeah you're accusing my family of something and I don't like it…oh and you smell like shit. Have a nice day." Katie then walked out into the kitchen with Sawyer in her arms.

A few minutes later the cops left and Jack walked out into the kitchen and saw Katie finishing up a glass of orange juice.

"So the bad side of Katie finally decided to come out. Does Darth Vader know about this? He may have some competition." Jack stated trying to make Katie laugh, which he had no luck.

"Babe! I'm sorry okay! None of those girls mean a thing to me!" Katie set her cup in the sink and turned to him and looked at him and asked.

"Girls? Exactly, how many girls were there Jack?" Katie asked.

"2." Jack stated trying to avoid Katie's look, but he couldn't he ended up looking at her. She was standing there with that stern, cold hard glare and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh…4.." Jack stated. Katie was still standing there.

"Fine 6?" Katie looked at him and her eyes were digging into him and he sighed and replied. "Too many to count!" Katie shook her hand and dropped her arms and walked away from him.

"Babe!" Jack called following her up the stairs. Katie turned to him and said. "What? What more could you possibly do to ruin my day? Hmm..Oh wait nothing; you pretty much did it already. Congratulations Jack!" Katie said before stomping up the stairs.

"Stop it with the stomping!" Bobby called. Katie turned to Bobby and gave him the bird.

Jack sighed and went up the steps skipping two at a time. He saw Kate walking towards the bathroom door and he grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"Baby is this love for real?" He sang to her. Katie jerked her arms back and walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. Jack smiled and walked towards his room. He walked back out with his guitar and started to play it and sing.

"What I like about you? You really know how to dance!" Katie looked towards him while still brushing her teeth and slammed the door shut. Jack knew just what to do to get on her nerves. As she was brushing she could still hear him playing his guitar and singing.

"Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things I want to hear! Cause it's true that's what I like about you!" Katie spit out the liquid in her mouth into the sink and walked out of the bathroom to have Jack standing there on his knees singing. Katie looked at him and patted him on the head and walked around him.

"Never want to let you go! You make me feel alright!" Jack sighed and kept following her and soon started to sing in a whisper.

"That's what I like about you, that's what I like about you, that's what I like about you." He then stopped when she turned around.

"Serenading to me will get you nowhere." She stated before turning around, Jack sighed and looked at her.

"What do you want from me?" Katie turned back towards him. "What do I want from you?" Jack just stood there starring.

"I don't know."

"Babe that was in the past can we just forget about it?" Katie walked towards his room and slammed the door. Jack sighed and paced the hallway a few times and stopped coming up with an idea, he walked over to his guitar and picked up and made his way back towards his bedroom door.

"And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real

So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready." Jack stopped singing and playing his guitar. He waited in front of the door for a few minutes, no noise what so ever. He sighed and set his guitar down by the wall and made his way down the hall.

Katie was sitting on the bed she smiled hearing Jack play "Always." But she soon frowned, She stood up and walked over towards the door and opened it up only a little to see jack walking towards the end of the hall. She smiled to herself and walked out of the room quietly and quietly ran down the hallway and jumped onto his back.

"Babe I am so sorry." He said turning around to her. "Those girls meant nothing to me I-

Jack didn't get to finish because Katie crushed her lips against his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sawyer was sitting next to Bobby on the couch watching Veggie Tales again, Bobby smiled at his nephew and saw Angel come into the room and then they all heard rumbling upstairs then a squeal.

Sawyer looked up at Bobby with a questioning look. Bobby looked over at Angel and stated.

"They never stop, they're worse than you and Soif." Angel just laughed and replied.

"He's a Mercer. Mercer's could go all day." Angel commented Bobby nodded his head agreeing.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"Sleeping, Your mommy must of fell off the bed." Sofi stated as Bobby opened his mouth to answer. Sawyer jumped off Bobby's lap and walked over towards the steps.

"Where you going Sawyer?" Bobby asked as Sawyer was on the fourth step.

"To go see if Mommy has any boo-boos."

"NOO!" Sofi, Angel and Bobby all called at the same time.


	11. Spidey Powers!

Author's note: I'll be on vacation next week so I won't be able to update so here's one for that. I hope you like it!

Chapter 11: Spidey powers!

Katie and Jack were lying on the carpet covered with the sheets off Jack's bed.

"Mommy!" Screamed Sawyer running into the room without knocking. Katie grabbed the sheet and Jack turned his head to see Sawyer standing there with a confused face.

"Mommy are you hurt?" Sawyer asked walking closer to the two. Jack saw this and quickly jumped onto Katie and Katie coughed and Jack wrapped his arms around her and replied. "Mommy's fine Sawyer, I'm just giving her a giant bear hug!" Jack stated. Katie snorted and dug her head into Jack's neck. Jack stayed there trying not to do anything in front of Sawyer.

Just then Bobby ran hurriedly into the room and walked over to Sawyer and gave Katie and Jack the weirdest look. Angle was walking by with Sofi and the two stopped in the hallway starring at Katie and Jack, luckily there was a sheet over them still.

Bobby had a kind of disgusted look on his face and picked up Sawyer who commented. "Mommy's okay, Daddy is just giving her a giant bear hug!" Bobby walked out with Sawyer in his arms and closed the door behind him.

OoOoOoOoOo A few minutes later….

"God I can't believe what happened!" Katie stated searching for her shirt. Jack smiled standing up and walking over to her only in his boxers.

"Why you looking for your shirt? You don't need it." He stated with a sly smile. Katie jerked her head around and glared at him. "You perv!" Jack sighed and whined.

"Please? I had fun." Katie found her shirt and slipped it on and looked at him, "Oh I'm sure you did." Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we?"

"No!" Jack stood back and had a pleading look on his face. "Why?"

"The only other time that I will sleep in here is if you have a lock on that door! I'm not Pamela Anderson and you're not Tommy Lee! We don't need an audience, especially if it's our son!" Katie exclaimed as she walked out of the room and down towards the guest room. Jack smirked and shook his head and turned into his room after watching her walk into her room.

A few minutes later Katie walked out wearing a short denim blue skirt with black tights underneath and a red short sleeve shirt which with words in white letters that read "Coffee love." She walked downstairs to find Bobby sitting with Sawyer playing memory.

"Mommy daddy gives weird hugs." Sawyer stated Bobby smiled and looked at Sawyer and said. "Sawyer those are called love hugs." Bobby smirked and looked up at Katie who was glaring. Katie reached back on the shelf and grabbed a booked to chuck it at Bobby.

"No you don't." Jack stated grabbing the bookend out of her hands. Katie sighed and just leaned against the wall. "Mommy what's that purple bump on your neck?" Sawyer asked looking at Katie' neck.

Katie reached her hand up to her neck and Jack grinned even bigger and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry Sawyer, Mommy just got bit by a really big annoying bug." Katie then turned and walked out of the living room Jack smirked while following her out to the kitchen.

"A big bug huh?" Jack asked smirking. Katie looked at him and glared "Don't flatter yourself." Jack smirked and read he shirt. "Fits you perfectly." He stated. Katie smiled and replied. "Yeah I love coffee, especially French vanilla."

"I meant the shirt." Katie scoffed and replied. "That's all you think about, isn't it?" She asked walking closer to him.

"Well that and me living in the Playboy mansion." Jack then started to stroke his chin.

"Is that you r lifelong dream, Jackie poo?" Angel asked before laughing. Jack smirked and replied "Every man's dream." Angel snickered and made his way to get a glass of water.

"If this man right here in front of me happens to have a dream about it. That's all he'll have to cherish." Jack's smile soon frowned.

"It was a joke." Katie turned to him and said. "Don't fuck with me." Jack smiled and replied.

"Thought I just did." Katie then stomped on his foot.

"Oh my god! Have you hit puberty yet?" Jack smiled and replied. "I don't know, we could go upstairs and find out if I did." Katie shook her head and walked back into the living room.

"Only to find Bobby, Angel and Sofi yelling. Bobby then stated. "Your breaking mi corazon!" jack walked over to the other side facing you.

"What are you two yelling about now?"

"I thought you were a macho man, a tough guy." Bobby stated. Katie smiled figuring it was Sofi who was dragging Angel down from going with Bobby.

"Where's Sawyer?" Katie asked.

"I put him to bed." Sofi said before going back to yelling. Katie nodded and walked over to Jack and grabbed his hand Jack smiled and whispered.

"Gave ya a pretty big hicky there huh?" Jack stated. Katie rolled her eyes. Jack looked down her neck and saw it was gone. "Where'd it go?" He asked as she walked over towards the coat rack.

"I covered it up." She said looking in the mirror. Jack frowned and dove down to her neck. "Jack, Come on stop." Katie begged while Jack wrapped his hands around her. "Jack I'm serious." Jack let go and turned to her. "Don't cover up my art!" Katie scoffed and noticed his tongue hand foundation on it. He then tried to spit it out. "Hickys are not art!" Jack looked at her after wiping his mouth and replied. "It is if it's from Jack Mercer!" Katie laughed and noticed her cell was vibrating. She forgot she left the alarm on. Then she noticed the date and she panicked a little. She was supposed to have her period three days ago. She shrugged off the thought maybe she miscounted. She set her phone back into her pocket and watched as Bobby and Jack walked over to the door.

"Say Goodbye to your big sister Jackie! Let's go!" Bobby stated in a angry sort of tone.

"Your gonna leave me too?" Angel asked. Katie stood there watching Bobby and Jack.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack sang, Katie bursted out into laughter and looked over at Sofi. "Sofi could you-"

"Go ahead. He'll be fine." She said indicating to Sawyer. "Thanks, I promise I'll make it up. He should be out all night." Sofi smiled before dragging Angel away.

"Jack!" Katie said walking down the steps with him. "What?" He asked turning around.

"You can't leave me out, I'm coming." Bobby sighed and replied. "Fine let's go."

Katie watched as Bobby walked over to the driver's seat.

"Could I drive?"

"NO!" Bobby and Jack both answered while jerking their heads around to face her.

I the car…

"Why can't I drive? I'm a good driver!" Katie commented while counting how many red cars she saw.

"Babe you failed the test 4 times." Jack said with a laugh. "Plus, you drive like a maniac. No way I'm going to let you drive this after last time." Katie smiled remembering the time she drove his car on into a tree.

"I'm not that bad." Katie stated counting her 53rd red car. "Katie you gave the poor guy a fucking heart attack from your driving!" Bobby exclaimed. A few minutes passed and Bobby and Jack were talking about the shooters.

"78!" Katie exclaimed pointing her index finger frantically out the window. Jack turned around to his girlfriend and gave her a your crazy look.

"There were 73 red cars!…Don't look at me like that!"

The shooter's apartment…

"Check everything you two, there's gotta be some shit around here that ties these guys to somebody else." Bobby stated as he walked around the apartment. Katie shrugged her shoulders and started to dig around in some drawers.

She looked through the drawers and started to crack up at the sight she saw.

"One of them had Spiderman underwear!" Jack shook his head and walked over to her and laughed. He was about to grab for cd rack but Katie stopped him.

"Stop! I will use my spidey powers to reach for it!" She then held outstretched her hand and closed her eyes and opened and closed her hand three times. "How many cups of coffee did you have?" He asked grabbing her hand and putting it to her side.

"None." Jack shook his head and muttered "I guess people need caffeine to calm down too." A few more minutes passed and Katie saw a camera lying down on the desk. "Hey Jack come here!" Jack waked over to her and she took a picture of him.

"Ha, your face is funny." She stated looking at the picture. "Come here." He said while grabbing her and the camera. He held the camera out in front of them and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and took the picture. She broke away and laughed as soon as Bobby walked in.

"I will use my spidey powers to make a web to block you!" Katie said outstretching her hands.

Bobby gave a hard stern look and asked. "You two dicking around in here?" Katie shook her head while standing next to Jack.

"What'd you find?" "  
"Camera." Jack answered.

Back at the Mercer House….

Katie walked into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee and then walked up to the guest room to see Sawyer waking up.

"Mommy!" Katie walked over to Sawyer and sat down to him. "Honey why are you crying?" Katie asked setting her cup of coffee down and putting Sawyer on her lap while drying away his tears from his bright blue eyes. "Mommy I saw Daddy crying, he was bleeding too, he screamed. I don't want to see Daddy like that! It's scary." Katie shrugged the thought off and rubbed Sawyer's head and said. "It was only a dream honey, don't worry about it okay? Daddy is fine. Trust me." Sawyer nodded his head and jumped off the bed and walked over and sat down and started to play with his toy trucks. A few minutes passed and Katie heard some light snoring, she sat up and saw Sawyer fast asleep on the floor she smiled and got off the bed and bent down to pick him up and set him back on the bed. Jack walked into the room to see Katie standing up and looking down at Sawyer.

"Hey babe." Jack said walking over to her and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Hey." She said in a soft tired voice. "You alright? You look kind of pale." Jack stated looking Katie up and down. "Yeah, I'm fine it's probably from no coffee." Jack nodded and smiled looking at Sawyer. "He's just like you." Katie smiled and replied. "Yeah but he looks like you."

"Wish I could have been there during his birth." Jack stated. Katie leaned her head in his shoulder and replied. "I'm sorry." Jack shook his head and replied. "Don't worry, As long as you're here with me and you and Sawyer stay with me forever, I'll be fine." Katie smiled and then heard Bobby call for Jack.

"Where are you going?" She asked before swallowing hard. "Bobby, Jerry and I are going out again, stay here you need to sleep you don't look so good." Katie nodded her head and walked away from Jack as she swallowed hard again.

"Alright I will." Jack smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hard kiss passionate kiss.

"Jack." She said as she pulled away. Jack ignored her and kissed her again. "Jack." She said above a whisper. "What?" He asked as he breathed down her neck. "Bobby's calling for you." Jack sighed and looked back up at Katie and smiled and said. "We'll finish this later." Katie smiled and watched as he walked out of the guest room and down the steps. Katie couldn't swallow hard anymore the first thing she did was run to the bathroom and puked into the toilet.

When she was done she rested her head on the side.

"Katie you okay?" Sofi asked. Katie cleared her throat and replied. "Yeah, dinner didn't agree with me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few minutes later Katie changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white cami. She was napping on the couch and she woke to the sound of Sawyer jumping up and down singing. "We are the pirates who don't do anything!" Katie rubbed her eyes sitting up and smiled at the sight of Sawyer. She looked over at Sofi who smiled and said. "He begged me to do it, and how could you say no to a face like his?" She asked. Katie laughed and stood up and stretched while replying. "Easy, trust me."

"I can't wait to be a mom." She stated smiling at Sawyer. 'It's a handful, it really is." Katie replied. Sofi smiled. About an hour later Sofi was pacing the room out of nervousness for Angel.

"They would be back by now!" She stated. Katie tied her hair up in a loose bun. "Sofi they are just doing some work." Sofi stopped and looked over at Katie. "Work? What kind of work?"

"Snooping around the lawyer's house." Sofi's face soon became shocked. "That's it! Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Katie asked as Sawyer ran for his winter coat. "We are going to get them back here. NOW!" Sofi exclaimed. "Whoa! Sofi calm down, and what do you mean we?" Sofi smiled and walked over to the kitchen and went for the coffee cabinet. Katie followed and her face soon fell.

"Sofi! No! Please no! Sofi we can talk about this!" Sofi stood there with Katie's last case of French vanilla coffee hanging over the whole carton of orange juice, it would ruin the coffee.

"Your coming." She stated as she pulled Katie outside with Sawyer trailing behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Lawyer's house

Katie watched as Sofi pulled up to the house and Sawyer was drawing lines on the window in the back seat with his finger.

Sofi climbed out of the car and started to honk the horn, Katie sighed and flinched every time Sofi yelled.

"Angel! Angel! Come out! I see you in the window! Come out, you idiot! I know your in there! Angel! People there's robbers in the house! Come out Angel!" Sofi screamed as another car pulled up .Katie looked and saw it was the lawyer dude. She faced forward and saw Jack standing there with his arms crossed.

"Uh-oh." She stated getting out of the car. Sawyer got out too and clinged to her leg. "Sawyer! Let Mommy go!"

"Mommy! I'm scared!" Sawyer whined. Katie sighed and limped her way over towards them with Sawyer still clinging to her leg. Jack sighed and walked up to her.

"Katie! What the fuck? I told you to stay at home!" Jack complained. "Mommy Daddy said a bad word!"

"Hey she fucking brought me along!" Kate commented. Sawyer held up two fingers and said. "Mommy you said-

"What the fuck did she do to make you come then? Don't give me any bullshit." Sawyer then held up two more fingers "Daddy you said-

"You think I would sacrifice my coffee? Hell no! She knows my fucking weakness!"

Sawyer then held up 6 fingers and said. "Mommy you said-

"Coffee, of course, its always is coffee! Damnit Katie! Why the fuck did you bring Sawyer?" Sawyer was counting off the cusswords that Katie and Jack were saying.

"Sawyer, go sit in the car please." Katie stated. Sawyer wouldn't let go of her leg.

"Sawyer, mommy needs to kick Daddy in his family jewels." Jack looked up at Katie and said. "Ha ha very funny."

Sawyer just looked up at the two of them. Katie sighed and looked back to Jack who just stood there waiting for her answer.

"You didn't expect for me to leave Sawyer at home all alone did you?" Jack sighed and soon was pushed closer to Katie about an inch away from her really.

He looked down to see Sawyer holding on to both of Katie and Jack's legs.

"Mommy! Daddy! You two need to play nice! Say sawry!" jack looked at Sawyer and said. "Sawyer daddy just said some bad words because he was angry, and Mommy just made him mad!"

"She was going to throw COFFEE away! Plus she is one crazy bitch!" Bobby walked towards them and said.

"That's amazing me and Aussie actually agree on something!" Katie smiled and looked down at Sawyer who was still looking at his dad and mom.

"Come on Sawyer." Bobby said while picking up Sawyer and sitting him on his shoulders.

Katie sighed as she walked along with Jack. "Let's see after every fight we have there is always hot makeup sex." Jack stated grabbing Katie's hand and stopping her while turning her around.

Katie smiled and looked up at him. "So what you think that will happen now?" Jack smiled even bigger. "Don't always assume things." Jack frowned and looked at her. "Why?" Katie smiled and walked forward while pulling Jack along by his hands.

"Like I said to Green you're an animal in the bed, you really know how to wear a girl out."

"Seriously?" Jack asked getting hyped up. "No." Katie replied Jack saw the smile creeping up from the corner of her mouth. "Your going down." He said while chasing her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie walked into Jack's room after she put Sawyer to sleep.

"Hey." She stated leaning against his doorframe. "Hey." He stated setting his guitar down by his bed. "Come here." He stated motioning for her to go over to him. Katie smiled and walked over to him. Katie sat on his bed and he leaned back and she leaned back on his chest and pulled the covers over them.

"You okay?" He asked setting the top of his head down on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Sofi said something about you getting sick?" Jack asked. "Yeah it was Bobby's cooking." Katie said with a laugh Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around you.

"You know I love you right?" Jack asked.

"Mm..Hmm." Katie replied closing her eyes. Jack sat there and nodded his head. "You know I would die for you right?"

"Yeah." She replied. Turning to face him, with a questioning look. Jack was now on his side facing her.

"Why are you asking me all this?" She asked looking into his eyes for an answer.

"Just making sure that you know how much you and Sawyer mean to me." Jack stated. Katie smiled and replied. "Jack, you and Sawyer mean the world to me you know that."

Jack smiled and nodded his head, Katie tilted her head up and gave him a soft kiss and then gave him a soft one on his neck and turned back to her side so her back was facing him. Jack then wrapped his arms around her again and fell asleep. Thinking about Her and Sawyer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Mourning

Katie yawned and turned on her side to face Jack but when she went to reach form him she felt nothing. Her light green eyes fluttered open and all she saw was a yellow stick it note stuck to her face. She sat up in the bed and took the note off her head.

"had to do a few errands today, Be back soon, Love ya, Jack." Katie smiled and walked out of the room to hear water running, she guessed someone was in the shower. "She looked at the clock and noticed. It read 11:30. She walked out of Jack's room to see a blonde haired by running down the halls in Angel's hat. She smiled and Sawyer looked at his mommy and said. "Mommy I'm a hustla!" Katie laughed and gave Sawyer a kiss on the cheek before walking to the guest room.

Sawyer was running up and down the halls. He saw Angel walk out of his room only in a robe.

"Boy what you doing?" Angel asked smiling at his nephew. "I'm a hustla homie!" Angle snickered and walked towards the bathroom with Sawyer following and mimicking his walk.

"Hey Bobby I got to ask you a question." Angel stated seeing Bobby on the toilet. Sawyer was walking down the halls imitating Angel's walk. Sawyer stopped seeing Angel walk back into his room, Sawyer then walked up to The bathroom to see Bobby sitting on the toilet reading a magazine. He crinkled his nose and waved his hand on front of his nose and then held his nose and called in a nasal voice.

"Mommy! Uncle Bobby made a stinky!" Sawyer called down the hallway seeing his Mommy walking out of her room in a sweater and jeans. "What are you talking about Sawyer?" She asked picking Sawyer up from the ground and looked to the direction he was pointing in.

"Ew Bobby ever heard of shutting the door?" Katie asked crinkling her nose up.

"Aussie shut the fu-frick up!" Katie sighed and set Sawyer down and watched him run down the hallway.

"Jack get me some fucking toilet paper!" Bobby said throwing some toilet paper to Jack. Katie soon blushed seeing Jack's ass. She quickly turned her head.

"Aussie what you blushing at? It's not like you haven't seen Jackie's ass before? I mean how many times did you sleep with him this week?" Katie glared at Bobby and Jack smiled seeing the crimson color in her cheeks. She then walked off in the hallway and followed Sawyer down the steps.


	12. How Could This Happen To Me?

Chapter12: How could this happen to me?

Katie was sitting down on the couch with Sawyer on her right. She stood up and ran for the bathroom making sure no one was in there and she threwup in the toilet. Sofi saw this and shook her head. "That virus back?" She asked as Katie stood up and washed her mouth.

"Yeah, I think so." She stated after drying her mouth off.

She walked down the steps to see Jack standing there leaning against the wall.

"Hey babe." Jack stated with a smile. "Hey." Katie replied groggily

"Your up early." He stated as the two walked outside.

"Speaking of early, what were those errands you were doing so early in the mourning?"

"Nothing." He stated. Katie looked at him and replied. "It must have been something."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Jack! It was something!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Jack if your going to be lying to me and hiding things from I don't know if I can be in a relationship with you!" Katie exclaimed getting annoyed and pissed.

"I'm not lying to you!" Jack stated. He really didn't want to tell her now.

"Well then your obliviously hiding something from me!"

"Can we just drop this?" He asked.

"No." She stated after just having a thurp. (A throwup burp). Jack sighed and exclaimed.

"Your always like this! Why can't you just listen to me, when I tell you to drop the subject!"

"Well because I want to find out what the fuck you were doing this mourning!"

Jack shifted his hand in his coat pocket and replied.

"God you're so stubborn!"

"Just tell me!"

"Katie drop it! I hate fighting with you!"

"Jack I hate fighting with you too-

"Why don't we just get married then?" Jack asked in a exclaimed voice. Katie stood there starring at him. She opened her mouth and shut it, and then opened it. Like a fish out of water gasping to breathe.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down the steps. He grabbed something out of his coat pocket. Katie stood there with her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"Jack-

"Katelyn Ann Taylor will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the black velvet box. Katie stood there starring back down at the box there was a gold band with a blue topaz in the middle intertwined with the band.

"I know it's nothing special but.." Jack stated looking at her.

"Damnit Jack." Jack smiled seeing her eyes tear up.

"Will you?" He asked.

"DAMN IT AUSSIE JUST SAY YES!" Katie turned her head to see Bobby standing by the door. She laughed as she heard.

"DAMN YOU BOBBY!" Jack exclaimed. Jack then turned his attention to Katie. She smiled and replied.

"Hell Yes." Jack smiled as he slid the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. She shrieked out of enjoyment and he picked her up and the two started to make-out heavily on the front lawn.

"Finally…Damn.."Bobby said as he shut the door.

OoOoOoOoOo Few hours later….

Jack was sitting on the couch with his arm draped over Katie and Sawyer was sitting on his lap.

Jack smiled as he kissed Katie on the head. Katie was starring at the ring. "So is this what you were doing in the mourning?" Jack smiled and nodded his head.

"How do you like it?"

"It's perfect, Jack." Katie stated. Sawyer looked at his mom's hand. "Mommy, where'd you get that? It's pretty!" Sawyer stated. Katie smiled as she looked at Jack.

"Your daddy gave it to me." Sawyer looked at his dad and smiled.

"Jack! Come on Let's go!" Bobby said walking into the living room. Katie looked at him and asked. "Go? Go where?"

"Go to visit Councilman Douglass."

"Jack.."

"Babe, please." Jack stated. Katie looked at Bobby who as grabbing his coat. "Fine, go." Jack smiled before pulling Katie into a hard romantic kiss. Katie smiled and pulled away.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, looking hurt. "I had to do it, or else you'd be staying here instead of going to see the Councilman." She stated with a sly smile. Jack smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, your right." Katie smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

"Love ya." He said.

"Love you." She stated seeing him leave. "Mommy, daddy won't get hurt will he?" Sawyer asked with a scared look on his face.

"No, sweetie, no." Katie said as she carried Sawyer up to his room for a nap.

Katie was making her way towards the steps until she felt something in her throat and she instantly ran for the bathroom. Once again Sofi found her barfing in the toilet.

"Honey, I don't think this is a virus." Sofi stated. "What do you mean?" Katie asked flushing the toilet.

"I think you maybe pregnant." Sofi stated.  
"What I can't be! I've been taking the pill!" Katie stated referring to her birth control.

"Are you sure?" Sofi asked. Katie washed her hands and mouth remembering these past days. She sighed remembering.

"Shit. I missed a day. But that doesn't mean anything!" Katie stated. Sofi looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"I suggest you take a test." Katie sighed. "Fine tomorrow, first thing in the mourning I will." Sofi nodded her head.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sawyer called running into the bathroom.

"What is it sweetie?" Katie asked seeing Sawyer.

"Can we go bowling?" Katie nodded her head.

"Yeah, go grab your gym shoes." Sawyer smiled and ran down to the guest room.

"OH MY GOD!" Sofi shrieked grabbing Katie's left hand.

"He proposed?"

"Yeah, today."

"Oh MY GOD! KATIE! THIS IS AMAZING!" She stated examining the ring. "I know." Sofi let go of her hand and smiled and replied. "You two are perfect for eachother."

"Thanks." Katie stated.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Katie was helping Sawyer push a ball along the floor down the alley. Sawyer smiled seeing the ball roll, roll, roll and roll till it hit the pins.

Katie smiled seeing Sawyer's face. But she soon jumped when she felt someone grab her arm and spun her around.

"Jack? I thought you were going to see the councilman?"

"We did. What are you and Sawyer doing here?"

"Bowling. What are you doing here?"

"Get home."

"No we came to bowl!"

"Jackie!" Bobby called. Jack turned and glanced as Bobby and Angel walked towards the fat headed guy.

"GO HOME!" He exclaimed. Katie gave him a disappointed look and grabbed Sawyer and turned her back on him and headed outside towards her car.

Jack, Bobby, and Angel all came home that night. Jack sighed as he hung his coat up and walked into his room to say sorry to Katie. He looked around as he opened the door but she wasn't in there. "Damnit." He muttered before shutting his door and heading to the guest room.

He peeked in and saw Katie sleeping next to Sawyer. He crept in there and leaned down to his hear.

"Babe I'm sorry. I love you." He stated. He stood back up to see if she will move. Nope, she must have been sleeping. He sighed and walked out of the room and towards his bedroom. He fell flat on his bed starring up at the ceiling.

OoOoooOoOoOoOMourning..

Katie woke up and walked down the steps and saw Sawyer watching Tv. Jack saw Katie and stood up and pulled her outside.

"Babe I'm sorry." Katie just stood there looking past him. "Will you just talk to me?"

"Fine. Hey how you doing?" She said. Jack sighed and put his arms on her shoulders and said.

"I didn't want you and Sawyer to get hurt last night, that's why I wanted you to go home."

"It's a bowling alley, Jack. What could happen in a bowling alley?"

"You don't get it do you?" He asked getting annoyed. Katie sighed and said. "I don't have time for this Jack. I need to go to the store." Jack let go of her and said. "Fine, go." Katie felt bad; she turned to see Jack walking up the steps in his white shirt with black splattered on it. She sighed and walked up the steps.

"Sawyer! Come on! Mommy's going to the store, we can get you some new coloring books!" She called inside the house. She heard Sawyer's feet running through the house. He arrived at the door with a huge smile on his face.

Katie looked inside to see Jack sitting on the couch, She sighed and shook her head.

"Mommy aren't you going to say Bye to Daddy?" Sawyer asked.

"Come on, Sawyer. Daddy is mad right now." Jack watched as his fiancé and son walked out the door to her jeep liberty.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoStore…

Katie was in the store she set the pregnancy test with the coloring books on the counter to be paid for. She was getting some change out of her purse but she dropped her purse at the sudden pain in her heart.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Sawyer asked. Katie took a deep breath and picked up her purse.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Katie replied, the pain didn't go away. It was a very sharp pain. But she soon felt that something wasn't right. After she paid for the stuff she set Sawyer in his carseat and threw the bag in the back and got into the driver's seat and raced home. Katie felt the stinging in her heart grew, she didn't give a shit if she was running red lights. She knew something wasn't right, she was afraid to find out what though.

Katie made a sharp turn onto the street. "MOMMY! My GOLDFISH FELL!" Sawyer exclaimed at her outrageous driving. She held back tears and looked straight down the street only to find a black van and a man with a black hoodie quickly turning around. Katie soon became confused, frightened, and hurt at the same time. She shifted her view to the Mercer House. She saw a spot of blood on the snow next to JACK! She soon panicked and her breath quickened. She stopped and dove in the passenger seat.

"SAWYER DUCK DOWN!" Sawyer instantly did as his mommy told him to do. Katie ignored the tears and opened the door and jumped out and quickly grabbed a hold of Jack as she avoided the gun shots she set him in the back and quickly slammed the door and jumped back down in the car.

"GO KATIE! GO!" She heard Bobby scream frantically.

"GAHHH!" She heard Jack moan from the pain. Katie's face was now stained with the mascara. She slammed her foot against the gas and purposely ran into of the gunman. She then sped down the street as a bullet broke her window.

"MOMMY!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"GAHHHH! KATIE! GAHHH!" She heard Jack scream.

"MOMMY!"  
"SAWYER SHUT UP!" Katie exclaimed. She didn't mean to yell that way towards Sawyer, she was just overwhelmed seeing the love of her life, bleeding all over the back seat of her car, having her family being shot at right now. Having to worry if Jack will survive, from this. She scanned her eyes across the street signs.

"Detroit Hospital. 2 miles north." She stepped on the gas harder. She saw the parking lot of the hospital and she sped into it and quickly grabbed a hold of Jack.

"GAHH! KATIE! KATIEE!" She heard him exclaim. Katie headed for the hospital with Jack in her arms and two medical workers saw her and instantly put Jack onto a gurney.

Sawyer came out of the carseat himself and followed his mom into the hospital. Scared to death.

Katie followed the gurney holding onto Jack's her hands covered in his blood.

"GAHH! KATIEE!" She heard Jack say again. "Jack, you'll be alright. Your in a hospital now, they're going to take care of you alright. It'll be okay." She stated through fits of raging tears.

"Ma-am we're sorry but your going to have to sit in the waiting area, we can't have you back here."

"He's my husband!" She exclaimed.

"Ma-am this is for hospital personal only. I'm sorry!"

"NO SORRY MY ASS! THAT'S MY HUSBAND IN THERE GOD DAMNIT! I HAVE TO GO IN THERE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed causing all the medical staff workers to turn their heads and look at her. The man she was standing in front of beckoned two workers over who picked her up and took her to the waiting lounge. After she stopped fighting to break free, she sat in a chair and broke down in tears even more. A nurse saw her son standing there looking scared he had no idea what the hell was going on. She grabbed his hand and led him to the kids room. Katie set her head in her bloody hands crying hysterically. "Ma'am if you come with me we can get you washed-

"NO! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She exclaimed to the worker as he instantly let go of her arm.

The worker backed away and walked out of the room leaving Katie in there all alone. She sat there crying. Through fits of crying she looked up and said.

"God Please don't let him leave me! I beg you please don't take him away from me! I NEED HIM! PLEASE YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" She then broke down into more tears. She sat there waiting in the room, to hear something, anything about Jack. She just kept praying to God that he didn't take Jack away from her. Nurses walked past seeing Katie crying her eyes afraid that she would become sick by how upset she was over this. Katie soon faltered onto the floor still crying and praying to God.


	13. Got to have Hope

Chapter13: Got to have hope.

After hours of crying on the floor, Katie was finally led into Jack's room. She was sitting by his side while he was sleeping. Before she was brought in there she went to the bathroom and took the test. She was still waiting for the results from the nurse.

"Please, Jack wake up. Baby." Katie said while holding his hand securely. His shoulder was fractured, and there was a bullet that was stuck in the spinal bone and the doctor's were afraid of removing it because there was a chance of death.

Katie bent down and laid her head against the bed and close to Jack.

"Baby wake up, please." Katie let the tears fall onto Jack's hand.

"Miss Taylor, there's a call for you." Katie stood up and grabbed the phone. The nurse let her alone to her privacy for the call.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"Bobby, I'm scared. They put him to sleep, his shoulder is fractured and and-

"And what Katie?"

"There's a bullet, stuck in his spine and they-they

"They what?" Bobby asked.

"They're afraid to take it out because, they think he has a chance of (gulps) dying." She said as she sunk down in the chair starring at Jack.

"Alright, I'm coming up."

"What about the others?"

"I'm coming!" Bobby stated.

"Bu-Hello?" Bobby hung up on her. Katie sighed and clicked off and set the phone on the counter. She sighed and walked over to jack.

"Come on baby, wake up. We still have to get married, please wake up."

She soon fell asleep a few moments later right by Jack's side. Bobby arrived around late evening. He saw the sight of Katie right next to Jack through the window in the door. He cracked it open and startled her.

"He asleep?" He asked. Katie could have sworn she heard a sniff from Bobby. "Yeah." She replied barley above a whisper.

"Miss we have the results." One of the nurse stated walking into the room. Katie stood up and walked out of the room into the hallway to hear the results of her pregnancy test. Bobby was inside starring at his baby brother and soon regretting all the times of him ever making fun of him, Bobby soon glanced outside the door when he heard a gasp. He then saw Katie heading back inside the room.

"What was that?" He asked referring to Katie and the nurse's conversation.

Katie instantly sits down in the chair with her head in her hands.

Bobby saw this and kneeled down "What's wrong?"

Katie lifted her head out of her hands and stared back at Bobby. "I'm pregnant."

Bobby smiled and he stood up along with Katie.

"That's good isn't it?

"Yeah but, what about Jack?" Katie asked looking at Jack lying there in the bed; she couldn't stand the sight of him with all the medical stuff next to him.

"Don't worry, He's going to pull through, you'll be fine." Bobby said while giving her a hug.

"Congratulations." He stated while giving her an older brother securing type of hug.

"Don't touch…..my girl……Bobby." Jack said in a very weak and barley hearing voice. Katie and Bobby instantly turned to Jack. Who had a lighthearted smile towards Katie. Katie grinned and couldn't help the tears that were now falling down her cheeks. She instantly ran over to Jack and gave him a hug.

"I don't know how I would survive without you." Jack smiled when Katie backed up.

"I'm Jack Mercer, you wouldn't be able to survive without me."

"I see your back to being your old cocky self." Katie stated, Bobby snorted seeing his baby brother and sister in law to be.

4 months later….

"Katie you look gorgeous!" Sofi stated looking at Katie who was standing in front of a mirror at the time starring back at herself in a strapless wedding dress.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Katie stated sitting down on the stool.

"WHAT? It's your wedding day! Are you kidding me? Come on, move your butt!"

"I'm nervous. I need something for my nerves." Katie stated starting to fidget. Sofi sighed and handed her a SoBE.

"Here, drink this."

Katie smiled finishing up the SoBE.

Few minutes later….

The doors opened, the crowd turned their heads. Katie looked towards the end of the church to find Jack standing there in a tuxedo, Bobby next to him. As the piano started to play the notes she walked down the aisle and she saw the famous smile she fell in love with in high school. She smiled back and saw Jack fidgeting.

She was now standing right in front of Jack smiling back at him, she thought she saw a tear, but who knows? But she knew Jack saw her tears, She was starring right back at Jack in the eyes, and She then drifted off to Bobby who nodded his head approving. She could have sworn behind Bobby she saw Evelyn, smiling at her, wearing a simple white gown. Katie smiled back and returned her gaze to the love of her life. After she said yes, She started to think about her being in High School and how she hated Jack Mercer's guts, and how she fell for him without even knowing. She smiled. Accidentally In Love, that's how you could describe her and Jack's love story. Every couple has their love story and for her and Jack, this was theirs.

5 months later, in the baby ward at the hospital…

"GAH! JACK!" Katie screamed squeezing onto Jack's hands. Jack looked at his wife "Baby, could you lighten the grip?"

"YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING LIGHTEN THE GRIP? I CAN TIGHTEN THIS GRIP; YOU'RE THE REASON WE'RE HERE! GODAMNIT I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" She screamed as the doctor's told her to push.

"Baby, breath, come on breath."

10 hours later…..

"IT'S COMING I SEE A HEAD!" The doctor exclaimed.  
"Honey it's coming!" Jack said excitedly waiting for the arrival of the baby.

"I KNOW IT'S COMING I CAN FELL IT YOU BASTARD!" Katie exclaimed as the excruciating pain made her scream as she gave one last push.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed. Jack's face brightened up as soon as he turned towards Katie who was now in tears.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked Jack. Jack nodded as they handed him the scissors. Jack smiled seeing their daughter, being cleaned off and taken care of by the nurses. He instantly went to his wife's side.

"Baby, it's a girl."  
"I know." Katie replied with a smile. Jack smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Here she is." The nurse stated putting the baby into Jack's arms. Jack was surprised and smiled down at the blue-eyed baby who was covered in a pink blanket.

"I'm your daddy." Jack stated smiling at his daughter. Katie sniffed seeing Jack's smile. Jack looked over at Katie and smiled, he looked down at their daughter and asked.

"Want to meet your mommy?" Katie smiled as Jack set their new baby girl in her arms.

Just then they saw Bobby, Angel and Jerry walk in the room. They all gathered around the bed and smiled down at the newest Mercer. Sawyer was standing next to Bobby who picked him up and asked.  
"Want to me your baby sister?" Sawyer nodded and looked down at the baby in the blanket. Bobby smiled seeing the blue eyes twinkle up at him.

"Want to hold her?" Katie asked Bobby. Bobby as surprised by this as they put the baby into his arms.

"Hey girl, I'm your Uncle Bobby." Bobby said with a smile. Angel was next to hold the baby and then Jerry. Finally the baby was back into Katie's arms, who was Jack's arms.

"This little girl needs a name still." One of the nurses's stated. Everyone looked at Katie, Katie sat there smiling at her new darling daughter and knew that Jack agree with this name.

"Everyone, I want you to meet…Evelyn Mercer." Jack smiled and gave Baby Evelyn and his wife a kiss on their heads, and he then bent down to give Sawyer one. He picked Sawyer up and held him in his arms.

"Hi Evelyn I'm you big brother. I'm going to take care of you, just like how my uncles take care of their brothers." Sawyer stated. All the Mercer boys couldn't help but smile and glace at each other, after the comment that Sawyer Mercer just stated.


End file.
